EL VALIENTE DE CORAZON SE HA LLEVADO A LA NOVIA
by Mirthi
Summary: Serena está comprometida con Seiya pero en un viaje por Europa conoce a Darién un chico que la saca de quicio pero por quien empezará a sentir algo especial
1. Chapter 1

_**Dilwala Dulhania le Jayenge (El valiente de corazón se ha llevado a la novia)**_

**1era Parte**

Artemis es dueño de una tienda de abarrotes en el Soho en West End (Londres) tiene dos hijas, la mayor llamada Serena y la menor llamada Mina, su esposa es Luna una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros y ojos azules. Ellos viven cerca de ahí en una linda casa estilo oriental. Los cuatro son japoneses pero residentes en Inglaterra desde hace muchos años.

Luna estaba sirviendo el desayuno a Mina quien se preparaba para ir al colegio.

-¿Y tu hermana? –Preguntó Luna-

-Ella debe estar como siempre, durmiendo todavía –Respondió Luna-

-¡Esta muchacha! -Dijo Luna mientras iba subiendo las escaleras con dirección a la habitación de su hija mayor-

Serena era romántica, linda, graciosa y muy divertida, ella escribía poemas en su diario pensando en que algún día encontraría al hombre de su vida. Su madre la halló mirando por la ventana y vio el diario abierto sobre la cama, así que aprovechando su descuido invadió su privacidad y se puso a leer en voz altas las últimas líneas.

"_Dulce Amor ¿Dónde estás?" "Sueño contigo cada noche y siempre estaré esperándote" "¿Por qué no has aparecido hombre ideal?"_

-¡Mamá! –Gritó Serena- ¿Qué haces?

-¡Con que en esto pierdes el tiempo!

-No, eso no es perder el tiempo

-¡Con que tu hombre ideal!

-Sí –Dijo ella con un brillo en sus ojos- algún día lo encontraré

-¡De acuerdo! pero hasta que ese día llegue tienes que ir a la escuela, date un baño rápido que no tarda en llegar el expreso –Dijo Luna riendo-

En otro lado un joven de cabellos negros y mirada de cielo jugaba soccer con sus amigos de la universidad, era alto y de muy buen ver, sus amigos Andrew y Yaten no se quedaban atrás, este trío andaban juntos para todas partes. Se iban a la piscina a ligar chicas o a practicar motocross.

Darién se había quedado dormido en la piscina de su mansión cuando escuchó la alarma de su celular.

-¡Por Dios me quedé dormido!

El joven salió corriendo, se cambió lo más rápido posible, llevaba consigo la capa y la museta porque aquel día era su graduación y ya se le estaba haciendo algo tarde. Condujo velozmente su elegante auto deportivo del año y llegó a la facultad. Afortunadamente no había empezado la ceremonia, así que buscó a sus amigos y se sentó junto a ellos.

Yaten casi ni lo miró, estaba concentrado viendo hacia el frente y escuchando los anuncios que daban.

-¿Qué le pasa a este? –Preguntó Darién a Andrew-

-Es que se cayó en uno de los exámenes finales y cree haberse quedado para después del verano

-¡Yaten Kou! –Se escuchó finalmente entre los que no se podrían graduar aquel día-

-¡No! –Dijo lamentándose Yaten-

Darién empezó a carcajearse burlándose de su amigo pero la risa se le terminó cuando dijeron su nombre también.

-¡Darién Chiba!

Yaten, Andrew y sus compañeros de atrás empezaron a mofarse de él también.

-¡Qué gran decepción! –Dijo el chico de cabellos negros-

Una hora más tarde estaba contándole a su padre Don Kenji lo que había ocurrido, esperaba un fuerte regaño pero no fue así.

-¡Darién! ¡Hijo! ¡Estoy orgulloso de ti! -Le dijo dándole un abrazo- Has cumplido con la tradición de los Chiba

-¿La tradición? –Preguntó sorprendido a su padre-

-Sí hijo, todos los Chiba desde la generación de tu bisabuelo en adelante nos hemos quedado en suspenso y no nos hemos podido graduar a la primera, no te preocupes, después del verano lo harás. Ahora ¡Celebremos!

El señor Chiba abrió una botella de champagne y brindó porque su hijo no se había graduado todavía, Darién se relajó y se puso a beber con él.

-Bueno, ya que prácticamente has terminado la universidad puedes empezar a trabajar en las empresas Chiba

-¡Hem! ¡Papá! Quisiera decirte algo

-Te escucho

-Ha sido difícil para mí seguir esta carrera universitaria, he trabajado duro

-Pero también te has divertido, no lo niegues

-Sí, sí, pero antes de meterme de lleno a los negocios quisiera divertirme un poco más

-¿Más? –Preguntó sentándose en el sofá y bebiendo un sorbo del champagne-

-Como despedida, solo te pido un mes para viajar con mis amigos –Dijo sacándole los zapatos y dándole masajes en los pies-

-No es mucho tiempo, está bien, tienes mi consentimiento

-¡Genial! –Expresó soltando sus pies bruscamente-

-¡Ey!

-¡Perdóname!

Artemis acababa de llegar a casa con una carta que había recibido de su amigo Taiki y había olvidado sus anteojos en la tienda así que llamó a Serena para que se la lea. Toda la familia se reunió en la sala, morían por saber como estaba todo en Japón.

La carta empezaba así:

Mi Estimado Artemis,

En verdad extraño tu compañía, aquellas horas de charlas en la azotea cuando veíamos a nuestros pequeños jugar en el campo, te cuento que mi querida Ray ya es toda una señorita y estoy buscándole esposo, alguien de buena familia, porque no pienso entregársela a nadie que no la merezca. Seiya es todo un hombre y le gusta mucho salir al campo a cazar palomas, es un experto con el arco y la escopeta y todas las jovencitas de la comarca se mueren porque él les preste atención, pero él bien sabe que no puede hacerle caso a ninguna porque está reservado para tu hija Serena…

Serena se puso pálida como un papel y después de mirar el rostro sonriente de su padre ella salió corriendo para su cuarto. Luna se dio cuenta y fue a buscarla mientras Mina tomó la carta y continuó leyendo.

Es un placer para nosotros poder recibirlos en Japón para el próximo compromiso de Serena y Seiya, haz los arreglos pertinentes para que puedan estar acá antes de finalizar el año. Tu amigo, Taiki…

-¡Papá! No vi a Serena entusiasmada con esto –dijo algo preocupada la rubia-

-Es la sorpresa. Aunque ella ya lo sabía pues prometió casarse con Seiya

-Pero eso fue hace años cuando era una adolescente

-No ha pasado tanto tiempo –Dijo el hombre aun contento- Pronto regresaremos a Japón y ella se casará con Seiya

Serena estaba en su cuarto con el diario entre sus manos, arrancando cada hoja en la que había escrito a su amor imaginario.

-¡Serena! –Exclamó tristemente Luna-

-Mamá, no quería que las cosas fueran así

-Lo sé

-Se han ido abajo todos mis sueños

-No lo veas así, piensa que a lo mejor Seiya es el hombre a quien tú idealizas, tal vez cuando lo vuelvas a ver te enamores inmediatamente de él, puede ser que con él se cumplan todos los sueños que has escrito en el diario

-Puede ser. Gracias mamá por animarme –Serena abrazó a Luna-

Darién se encontró con Andrew en la calle y juntos iban a buscar a Yaten para ponerse de acuerdo para el viaje que harían por Europa.

-Será un mes muy divertido –Dijo Darién-

-Seguro y es posible que nos liguemos a unas lindas chicas

-Seguro

En una calle cercana estaba Serena con su amiga Lita conversando sobre su compromiso con Seiya.

-Yo no le hubiera hecho caso –Dijo la chica más alta- nunca me casaría con alguien que no conozco

-Es que se lo prometí con la mano en el corazón

-Las promesas se las lleva el viento

-Ya no hay marcha atrás dentro de unas cuantas semanas regreso a Japón

-No seas tonta Serena, aprovecha las vacaciones de Verano y vamos a pasear. Con Amy estábamos pensando en ir por un Tour a recorrer Europa

-Tantos años en Londres y no se me había ocurrido

-una vez que te cases solo podrás ir a donde te lleve tu marido y no sabemos como sea el tal Seiya

-Tienes razón, es buena idea, me apunto

Darién y Andrew iban por la misma avenida que Serena y Lita y en un momento parecía que estaban por tropezar pero solo se cruzaron sin mirarse siquiera.

-Ahora solo tengo que convencer a mi padre de que me de permiso para ir con ustedes –Dijo la rubia-

-Esperemos que Yaten no se eche para atrás –Dijo Darién-

En la noche Artemis estaba por cerrar su negocio cuando entró Andrew a comprar una caja de cervezas.

-No estoy atendiendo –Dijo Artemis-

-Por favor, no puede hacer una excepción

-No, y además estás no son horas de beber

-gracias –dijo el rubio y salió-

Artemis apagó las luces y afuera Darién y Yaten esperaban a su amigo.

-¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó el chico de cabellos oscuros-

-No quiso venderme porque es tarde

-Te falta estilo para pedir las cosas –Dijo él bajándose del coche- ¡Déjamelo a mí! ¡Observa y aprende!

Darién alcanzó a Artemis en la puerta de su negocio.

-¡Señor! ¡Señor! ¡Se lo ruego! Necesito comprar algo

-¿qué no ve que acabo de cerrar?

-Es por algo que necesito de urgencia. En mi casa se quemaron unos fusibles y el de la empresa eléctrica no va a ir sino hasta mañana, y mi hermanita –Mintió- tiene que estudiar para los exámenes, se le partiría el corazón si llego con las manos vacías, necesito una caja de cerillos

-Está bien, le venderé los cerillos

Ambos entraron y una vez que hubo cancelado los cerillos Darién puso en práctica la parte "b" del plan.

-Le agradezco, es usted muy amable, ahora quisiera demostrarle mi agradecimiento ¿Qué le parece si…? Me llevo esta caja de cervezas, así no habrá abierto por casi nada

-¿Crees que soy un tonto o que nací ayer? Ya me estoy dando cuenta que me has mentido para entrar y que te venda la cerveza.

-Está bien perdóneme, le ofrezco más de lo que vale la caja, el doble, el triple, lo que quiera por las molestias –Dijo sacando un fajo de Euros-

-¿Así es como consigues las cosas? ¿Con dinero? –Preguntó molesto-

-No se enfade, solo déme la caja y listo

-¡Odio las mentiras con toda mi alma! Y tú eres un mentiroso, así que quiero que salgas por esa puerta ahora mismo si no quieres que te entre a garrote muchacho atrevido

-Está bien me llevo solo los cerillos

Darién fingió que se iba y en descuido de Artemis toma la caja de cerveza, cuando el dueño se da cuenta el le tira el dinero y sale corriendo. Artemis trata de alcanzarlo pero era tarde el chico se subió al auto y se fue con sus amigos.

-¡Muchacho malo! Dónde te vuelva a ver no respondo

Serena y Mina estaban disfrutando de la música moderna y bailaban las dos en la sala mientras Luna en la cocina preparaba la cena también moviéndose al ritmo de la música, de pronto suena el timbre de la puerta.

-¡Es papá! –Dijo Mina-

-¡Rápido cambia la música! –Dijo Serena-

Serena y Mina se sentaron y fingieron leer un libro mientras Luna se dirigió a la puerta y cuando el hombre entró muy enojado las chicas se levantaron.

-¡Odio que me mientan!

-¡Amor! –Trató de calmarlo Luna-

-Voy a estar arriba no me interrumpan

-¿Qué le pasa a papá? –Preguntó Mina-

-No lo sé, ya sabes que tu papá es algo cascarrabias

-Y yo que quería pedirle algo, si le hablo ahora seguro y me manda a freír espárragos –Se lamentó Serena-

-¡Y con lo buena que eres cocinando! –La molestó Mina-

-¡Ey!

-Era una broma

Al día siguiente Artemis se levanta temprano y ve a su hija mayor sentada en la sala orando en silencio, la observó hasta que ella abrió los ojos y lo miró.

-¡Papá!

-¡Serena! ¿Qué le pedías a Dios?

-Que se me cumpliera un deseo

-¿Cuál? –Dijo sentándose junto a ella-

-¡Papi! –Dijo cariñosamente arrimándose a él- estoy dispuesta a cumplir con tu deseo de casarme con Seiya pero antes de que regresemos a Japón quisiera despedirme de Europa. Mis amigas me han invitado a un Tour, solo iremos las tres a conocer ciertos lugares turísticos y regresaríamos en un mes

-¿Un mes?

-Es poco tiempo considerando que el matrimonio es para toda la vida y yo quiero despedirme de mi soltería sanamente, no haré nada malo, te lo prometo papi, por favor dame permiso –Rogó la muchacha-

-Está bien te doy permiso

-Gracias papá, te quiero –lo abrazó-

Luna y Mina estaban escondidas detrás de un muro y se emocionaron de ver aquella escena que también se abrazaron.

En la estación de trenes estaban Lita y Amy esperando a su amiga que no llegaba y ya faltan pocos minutos para que el tren saliera.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido Serena? –Se preguntó Mina-

-¡Perdida! Ya sabes lo despistada y despreocupada que suele ser –Dijo Amy-

En el mismo tren pero un vagón más adelante estaban Yaten y Andrew esperando a Darién.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido Darién? Seguro y se quedó dormido como siempre –Dijo Yaten-

-¡Perdido! Ya sabes lo despistado y despreocupado que suele ser

Darién estaba leyendo en el cartel de los anuncios desde que anden saldría su tren pero la estación era tan grande que no se orientaba. Junto a él estaba parada Serena quien también andaba perdida. Se volvieron a cruzar y no se miraron, ella corrió por un lado y él por el otro.

Darién finalmente encontró el tren, vio el número en su boleto así que se preparó para subir cuando vio a Serena que venía corriendo, el aparato empezó a moverse y él caballerosamente le extendió la mano para ayudarla a subir. Serena corrió más rápido y tomó la mano de Darién quien la haló hacia adentro justo antes de que se cerrara la puerta.

-Gracias

-De nada linda

Darién quería abrir la puerta de la escotilla pero al parecer estaba trabada y no podían ir hacia los asientos y por el movimiento nadie escuchaba al otro lado.

A Serena se le abrió la maleta y tuvo que recoger toda su ropa mientras Darién seguía tocando y gritando para que les abran.

La rubia terminó de cerrar la maleta y se sentó a leer una historieta, Darién se dio por vencido y se sentó junto a ella.

Ella parecía tan concentrada en la lectura que ni se fijó en él. El empezó a molestarla tal y como hacía con todas las chicas a las que conocía. Empezó a silbar y Serena se molestó.

-¿Podrías hacer silencio? –Preguntó con una cara de enojo-

-Ok

Darién quiso acercarse más y ella se fastidió.

-¿Qué te pasa? Ya deja de molestarme

-¡Lo siento! –Dijo riendo- Solo quería ver que es lo que lees

-¿Qué te importa?

-¡Qué grosera!

-Tú empezaste

-No te he hecho nada

Ella le dio la espalda y siguió leyendo, él se sonrió pícaramente y siguió con su extraño cortejo.

-¿Y puedo saber que lees? Porque creo que no es nada productivo, deberías leer algo así como_: "Como Aprender a tratar a los demás" _es un libro muy bueno, te lo recomiendo, habla de tener buenos modales y no ser mal agradecidos

-¿Estás insinuando que soy una mala educada?

-Tú misma lo has dicho

-Conozco bien a los chicos como tú, no creas que por haberme ayudado a subir voy a seguir con tu juego, no soy esa clase de chica que se encandila con un par de ojos bonitos ¿entiendes?

-Ok, ya entendí, yo solo quería conocerte mejor ya que al parecer vamos a viajar juntos

-Ni lo creas, en la próxima parada buscaré a mis amigas

-¡Está bien! Solo quise ser amable, nunca había visto a una chica tan hermosa como tú, es una lástima que seas tan insociable, ten cabeza de chorlito, creo que esto es tuyo -dijo mostrándole un diminuto bikini que había quedado fuera de la maleta de la chica-

Serena enrojeció del coraje estaba apunto de estallar cuándo la puerta de la escotilla se abrió y era Lita quién había escuchado voces.

-¡Serena! ¿Con que eras tú? ¡Qué bueno! ¿Y quién es este chico tan guapo?

-Soy Darién ¿y tú?

-Lita

-Lita eres muy hermosa. ¿Sabes qué Serena? ¡Olvida eso que dije de que nunca había visto a una chica más hermosa que tú! ¡Lita es mucho más guapa!

-¡Oh gracias! –Dijo ruborizada la muchacha de cabello castaño-

-¡Lita! No le hagas caso a este

La rubia se levantó enojadísima, tomó su maleta y se llevó a su amiga de la mano. Darién se quedó a solas riendo.

-¡Creo que este viaje va a ser mejor de lo que esperaba! –Se dijo-

Serena conversaba con Amy y Lita mientras disfrutaban del paisaje campestre por el iba el tren.

-Ese chico es un tonto –Les dijo-

-¡Yo no lo vi así! –Lo defendió Lita-

-Es un atrevido y ya no hablemos más de ese tonto

Darién también había encontrado a sus amigos y les estaba conversando sobre Serena.

-Esa chica necesita un escarmiento, es toda una maleducada

-¿Pero es bonita?

-Sí, es bonita pero su carácter lo daña todo

Serena y sus amigas habían llegado a París y fueron a un restaurante muy lujoso donde se presentaba un grupo de teatro muy popular. Las tres estaban sumamente aburridas porque hasta ahora solo habían escuchado a una mujer muy gorda cantando ópera.

-Pensé que en este viaje conoceríamos chicos guapos –Dijo Lita-

-Yo también –Apoyó Mina-

-Chicas anímense, las tres podemos divertirnos solas no necesitamos a los hombres para eso, ya se nos ocurrirá algo

En ese momento entraban Darién y sus amigos quienes se dieron cuenta enseguida de quienes estaban en el lugar.

-¡Pero si es cabeza de chorlito! –Dijo Darién-

-¿Cabeza de chorlito? –Se extrañó Yaten-

-Serena, la chica de la que les hablé

-¡Ah! ¿Y esas deben ser sus amigas? La del cabello corto me gusta –Dijo Yaten-

-Y a mi la de cabello castaño –Continuó Andrew-

-No, no, no, si quieres quédate con Serena que yo pienso ligarme a Lita –Le dijo Darién-

-Bueno, Serena no está nada mal, podría decir que es hasta la más guapa

-Podría ser pero no me gustan las chicas maleducadas

Serena se encontró con la mirada de Darién y enseguida ocultó su cara detrás de la carta de alimentos.

-No miren –Les dijo a sus amigas- Pero allá están Darién y sus amigos

-Pues creo que tu advertencia está demás porque vienen para acá –dijo Amy-

-¡No puede ser! –Farfulló la rubia-

_-_¡Hola chicas! ¿Podemos sentarnos con ustedes? –Preguntó Yaten-

-Por mi no hay problema –Dijo Amy mientras Serena la quería matar con la mirada-

-¡Hola Serena! Me presentas a tu otra amiga, a Lita ya tuve el inmenso placer

-Ella es Amy, Amy él es Darién

-Mucho gusto Darién.

-Igualmente, bueno me toca a mí. Mis amigos, Yaten y Andrew

-¡Hola Serena! –Dijo Andrew-

-¡Hola!

Darién se sentó junto a Lita y la tomó de la mano mientras Serena se moría de la rabia, pensaba en como podía ser tan lechuguino y tratar de meterse con una de sus amigas.

-Tienes unas manos muy hermosas y delicadas, sabes que con estos dedos podrías muy bien ser una pianista famosa –Le dijo a Lita mientras miraba a Serena de reojo-

-¿De verdad lo crees?

-Por supuesto –Dijo dándole un beso en la mano-

-Pero no sé tocar el piano

-Darién Chiba podría enseñarte, si quieres

-¿Tocas el piano?

-Claro, mis manos se deslizan por las teclas

Serena se rió y se levantó de la mesa.

-¡Disculpen chicos! ¡Vuelvo enseguida! –Les dijo a todos-

Serena se fue hasta donde estaba el micrófono y dio un anuncio en voz alta, acababa de ocurrírsele una súper idea.

-¡Damas y caballeros! Tenemos el agradabilísimo placer de tener entre nosotros a un gran pianista, quien está dispuesto a complacernos con una maravillosa pieza

Darién y los demás la miraron sorprendidos, no entendían que estaba pasando.

-¡Un fuerte aplauso para el señor Darién Chiba! –Dijo señalando la mesa donde estaban los chicos-

Los reflectores alumbraron a Darién y todo el mundo aplaudió, Lita insistía en que fuera hacia el piano que estaba en el escenario preparado para los artistas. Serena sonreía maquiavélicamente mientras Darién parecía asustado.

-¡Démosle un aplauso más fuerte para animar al señor Chiba! –Dijo la rubia-

Darién se levantó de la mesa y fue al lado de Serena y le dijo algo por lo bajo.

-¿Qué pretendes con esto?

-Dijiste que tus manos se deslizan por las teclas –Refirió sarcásticamente la rubia-

-¡Serena! Esto no se va a quedar así, ya verás

La rubia no le hizo caso y se fue a parar a cierta distancia para presenciar el gran ridículo que haría Darién pues supuso que eso del piano era algo inventado para impresionar a su amiga Lita, con esto se libraría de él y lo haría quedar como a un farsante.

Darién se sentó frente al piano y empezó a aporrear las teclas del piano, el ruido que hacía era espantoso y sus amigos se abochornaron que no sabían donde meter la cabeza. Lita no podía creerlo y Darién miró la cara de satisfacción de la rubia. Terminó el concierto del horror y nadie aplaudió solo Serena quién estaba muy contenta por lo que acababa de hacer, le dio la espalda y fue a sentarse a la mesa, cuando de repente escuchó una bella melodía. Darién empezó a tocar una maravillosa pieza de Chopin. Ahora el que reía era el chico de ojos azules y Serena estaba sorprendida y molesta.

-¡Pensaste que mentía! –Dijo a sus adentros sin dejar de mirarla- El gusto te duró muy poco, el que ríe al último, ríe mejor

Lita estaba contenta, Amy disfrutó de la velada al igual que los demás, la única que se mostraba inconforme era Serena. Darién bailó casi toda la noche con Lita, Serena aceptó bailar con Andrew y Yaten pero no podía evitar la cara de enfado. Casi al finalizar la gala, Darién la invitó a bailar. Serena no pudo negarse, prácticamente la arrastró a la pista.

Bailaron tango y él la haló de aquí para allá, ella quiso soltarse pero él no la dejó, ahora el que gozaba era Darién.

Terminaron el baile y él la soltó y dejó caer al piso con fuerza, no la ayudó a levantarse y se fue dejándola avergonzada.

Al día siguiente mientras Serena paseaba por un parque con sus amigas, estas se pusieron a tararear aquel tango con el que la hizo caer Darién y ella se enojó muchísimo.

-¡Perdón es que esa música es algo pegajosa! –Dijo tímidamente Amy-

-¡Olvídense de ese Darién! –Dijo ofuscada-

-No creo que sea tan fácil, ahí viene –Mencionó Lita-

En dirección a ellas y de frente venían Darién y sus amigos.

-¿Por qué tenemos que encontrarnos con estos? –Masculló la rubia-

-¡Hola chicas! Darién quiere hacer algo –Dijo Yaten-

-Sí, yo quería disculparme con Serena

Serena miró al chico hasta ahora no lo había hecho y miró en su cara un sincero arrepentimiento.

-¡Serena! ¡Perdóname! No pude dormir anoche, me sentía muy mal, quise molestarte pero creo que se me pasó la mano, ¿aceptas mis disculpas?

-Sí, está bien, te perdono

-Gracias Serena, ahora quisiera entregarte esta rosa como muestra de mi arrepentimiento

Serena sonrió y tomó la rosa entre sus manos. Amy sacó su cámara y aprovechó para tomar una foto, la rosa la había comprado en una tienda de bromas así que activó el mecanismo y agua salió de ella mojando a la rubia en toda la cara.

Risas se escucharon tanto de Darién como de sus amigos y las amigas de Serena. El joven salió corriendo con sus aliados dejando a la rubia aun más enojada.

-¡Lo odio! –Dijo ella- ¿Y ustedes? ¿De que se ríen?

-¡Perdón! –Dijeron Lita y Amy-

Las chicas quedaron en tomar un tren para ir a una de las provincias de Francia pero Serena quería llevarse un recuerdo así que pocos minutos antes de que saliera el tren fue a comprar algo en una tienda de cachivaches. Darién también había ido a la misma tienda y estaba buscando una navaja, el vendedor le mostró algunas cuando apareció Serena.

-¡Por favor! ¿Cuánto cuesta ese llavero de la torre Eiffel? –Preguntó ella ignorando al chico de cabellos negros-

-¡Ey! Llegué primero –Advirtió Darién al vendedor- así que tiene que atenderme a mí antes

-Yo estoy de apuro así que dígame cuanto es que me voy enseguida

-Insisto cóbreme a mi primero, ella no tiene corona

-Señores no discutan más –Dijo el vendedor- Señorita déjeme cobrarle al joven y enseguida la atiendo

-Es que se me va el tren –Dijo ella asustada-

-Yo le pagaré bien, le conviene atenderme

-No esperaré más –Indicó la rubia- tenga

Serena tomó el llavero y le dejó un billete grande sobre la mesa, cuando la rubia llegó al andén el tren acababa de salir, Amy y Lita le gritaban desde la ventana que trate de tomar otro y las alcance en su lugar de destino.

Serena se quedó llorando cuando llegó Darién y se paró a su lado.

-No pensé que fuera tan tarde, ese tren era el mío

-Y el mío –Dijo ella lamentándose- y por tu culpa acabamos de perderlo

-Al menos estamos juntos, podemos hacernos compañía mientras esperamos el siguiente

-¡Ni loca viajo contigo!

-No te enojes, está bien haz lo que quieras

Ella se fue a la boletería a preguntar cuando salía el próximo tren y le informaron que no había hasta el día siguiente.

-¡No puede ser!

-¡Lo siento!

Serena salió y tropezó con Darién nuevamente.

-¡Coincidimos nuevamente! –Le dijo él- ¡Ven conmigo se me acaba de ocurrir una idea!

-Te dije que no pienso viajar contigo

-¡Vamos prefieres quedarte sola!

-Sí

-Eres una cabeza de chorlito

-¡Ya deja de molestarme! –Le dio la espalda-

Darién quiso detenerla y sin querer tiró de su vestido lo que hizo que se desgarrara en parte, Darién se quedó con un trozo de tela en la mano.

-¡Te dije que me dejaras en paz! –Gritó- ¡Mira lo que has hecho!

-¡Perdón Serena!

-¡Vete Darién! ¡Vete antes de que estalle!

-Pero…

-¡Lárgate! –Estalló-

Darién se fue y Serena se quedó haciendo berrinches, una hora más tarde la rubia estaba caminando por la carretera haciendo dedo a los carros por si alguien la quisiera llevar. Ningún auto se detuvo, solo el de la policía de emigración.

-¡Señorita! Su pasaporte por favor

-Es que no lo tengo señor oficial, perdí mi tren y mi equipaje estaba arriba, el pasaporte se fue en mi maleta y…

-Lo sentimos pero tendrá que acompañarnos

-Por favor necesito llegar a…

Los oficiales continuaron discutiendo con ella cuando Darién pasó en un automóvil y se fijó en la escena así que se estacionó adelante y fue al rescate de Serena.

-¡Serena! ¡Serena! –Gritó en voz alta- Al fin, amor te he estado buscando por todas partes. Gracias señores oficiales por haberla encontrado

-Ustedes son extranjeros, su identificación por favor

-Claro, soy Darién Chiba –Dijo mostrándole el pasaporte que llevaba en su bolsillo- y ella es mi esposa la señora Chiba –abrazó y beso a la rubia en la mejilla- perdimos el tren y parte de nuestro equipaje se fue ahí, ella se asustó y la perdí de vista pero gracias a Dios y ustedes la he localizado

-Muy bien, aclarado el asunto podemos dejarlos ir

-Gracias, oficial

La policía se fue y la rubia empujó al muchacho.

-No quieras pasarte de listo

-De verdad que eres malagradecida

-Y tú querías aprovecharte de la situación para abrazarme

-Ya sé como eres, mejor no sigo diciendo más nada, súbete al auto

-Ya te dije que contigo no voy para ningún lado

-Terca –Dijo mientras se subía al coche- sube ya que no tengo todo el día

Serena no quería subir al coche así que Darién se volvió a bajar y la cargó y metió en el auto mientras la chica forcejeaba con él y le gritaba.

-Niña malcriada –Le dijo él-

Darién también subió al auto y condujo mientras ella seguía molesta.

-¡Discúlpame! –Dijo en voz baja Serena-

-¿Perdón? ¿Dijiste algo?

-Que me disculpes –Dijo toda roja y Darién se sonrió-

-No hay problema, olvidemos todo ¿De acuerdo?

-Está bien –Respondió más tranquila-

-¿Vez que hablando se entiende la gente?

Unos minutos más tarde Serena y Darién tuvieron que seguir el camino a pie puesto que el auto de alquiler se había descompuesto.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos? –Preguntó ella-

-ya encontraremos algún lugar donde pasar la noche, no te preocupes

Darién habló con un hombre y finalmente logró alquilar una habitación.

-¡Solucionado! Tenemos donde pasar la noche –Dijo el hombre-

-¡Genial! ¿Dónde?

Era una habitación con una sola cama, Darién entró y tras él Serena. El chico se tiró sobre la cama.

-¡Estoy súper cansado!

-Yo también pero… ¿Dónde vas a dormir tú?

-En la cama por supuesto

-¿Y yo?

-no soy egoísta puedes dormir conmigo

-¡Qué! ¡Estás loco no dormiré en la misma cama contigo!

-De acuerdo entonces si prefieres duerme en el suelo

-¡Darién!

-Tengo derecho, yo pagué el cuarto

-Está bien, iré a buscar otro lugar donde dormir

Serena volvió a enojarse y se fue, encontró un granero y se sentó sobre un fajo de paja a tratar de encender una fogata porque hacía mucho frío. Cruzó los brazos tratando de evitar el frío pero era inútil, luego escuchó silbar afuera, era el mismo silbido que escuchó la primera vez que vio a Darién, se sonrió un segundo pero volvió a poner su cara de enojo. La puerta del granero se abrió y el hombre entró.

-¡Serena! ¡Qué lugar más acogedor! ¡La decoración es increíble! ¡Las cortinas combinan con lo sobrio de la habitación! Y ¡Mira! Desde la ventana puede apreciarse el encantador paisaje ¡Qué romántico! –Dijo en son de burla- ¡Así que preferiste este viejo granero que la buena habitación que teníamos!

-¿A qué viniste?

-Pensé que tendrías hambre así que fui a comprar algo –Dijo extendiéndole una caja que contenía una hamburguesa y un vaso de soda-

-¡No tengo hambre! –Dijo sin mirarlo-

-No sé ni para que me molesto tanto, debí suponer que esta sería tu actitud

Darién dejó a un lado la comida y se echó sobre otro fajo de paja y se puso a tocar una mandolina que había llevado en su mochila. Pasaron algunos minutos y Serena seguía sin probar bocado. Darién se volvió a levantar y dejó el instrumento.

-¡Perdóname! –Le dijo-

-¿Qué?

-Dije que lo siento, sé lo que te molesta y lo hice a propósito, perdón pero come algo por favor

-Está bien, pero espero que esta vez no me engañes

-¡Lo prometo!

Ella se puso a comer la hamburguesa mientras él la observaba con una sonrisa.

-¡Bueno! Después de todo no nos ha ido tan mal, tenemos donde pasar la noche y una fogata para calentarnos ¿Qué más podría pasar?

El techo se desplomó y entró nieve lo que hizo que el fuego se apagara y el frío empezara a molestarlos.

-¡Serena! Sin duda fue una buena elección ¿y ahora qué? ¡Ah ya sé!

Sacó de su mochila una botella de coñac y bebió un trago lo que hizo que la chica abriera los ojos escandalizada.

-¡¿No te da vergüenza beber delante de una dama?

-¡Pues esto Señorita! esto es lo que me mantendrá caliente y con vida y deberías beber un poco también

-¡No! Yo paso

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana –Dijo echándose sobre la paja- si es que aun continuas con vida

Darién se cubrió la cara con un pañuelo y dejó a un lado la botella del licor. Serena estaba muerta de frío y miraba con anhelo aquella botella pero no quería dar su brazo a torcer.

Al día siguiente Darién se despertó al escuchar el canto de Serena, se había bebido casi la mitad de la botella y estaba borrachina.

-¡Serena! ¿Qué has hecho?

La rubia no paraba de reír y salió corriendo del granero, Darién tomó sus cosas y corrió detrás de ella.

-¡Vuelve Serena!

Serena corría como loca por la carretera y Darién temía que un auto fuera a arrollarla, pero afortunadamente no pasó, llegando a un pueblo la perdió de vista y la estuvo buscando por todos lados, la encontró en una heladería, había pedido como diez helados y se puso a regalarle a la gente, a Darién le tocó pagar la cuenta, después volvió a escapársele porque ella en medio de su borrachera quiso besarlo y él la soltó, luego la rubia se robó una funda de bocadillos en una panadería, el chico de cabellos negros tuvo que pagar nuevamente la cuenta, cuándo al fin la alcanzó estaban parados frente a una boutique donde ella se enamoró de un vestido rojo.

-¡Quiero! ¡Quiero!

-¡No! –Dijo el chico-

Serena tomó una piedra y la lanzó al cristal para sacar el vestido, Darién estaba sorprendido, no sabía que el alcohol pudiera causar ese efecto en la rubia, sacó su billetera, sabía que le tocaría pagar nuevamente.

La borrachera le duró mucho tiempo, Darién la siguió a todas partes y la noche los alcanzó en un gran complejo de piscinas, a la muchacha le dio por darse un chapuzón, el chico de ojos azules pensó en que esa sería la solución, un buen baño le quitaría el mareo y podría dejar de hacer locuras, él bebió un poco del coñac para calentarse pero en un descuido la rubia lo tiró al agua, el agua les hizo el efecto contrario, así que Darién mareado se la tuvo que llevar en brazos.

Al día siguiente Serena se despertó en aquella habitación que había alquilado Darién la primera vez y se sorprendió al ver la ropa de él tirada por todas partes. Darién entró con una charola en las manos, donde traía un suculento desayuno con una rosa en medio.

-¡Buen Día! –Dijo pícaramente- ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-¿Qué pasó ayer? –Preguntó asustada-

-¿Ayer?

-Sí, ayer

-¿No puedo creer que no lo recuerdes?

-¿Qué no recuerde qué?

-Ayer…

Darién hizo una pausa muy larga y ella estaba asustándose más así que insistió para que el hablara.

-¡Dime de una vez!

-Está bien –Dijo sentándose en la cama y mirándola a los ojos- ayer tú y yo estábamos algo mareados, que digo mareados, estábamos completamente ebrios, te bebiste la mitad de la botella de coñac y yo el resto

-¿qué más?

-Entonces tú te volviste muy cariñosa

Serena se puso pálida no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando él prosiguió hablando.

-Empezaste a besarme y yo aunque traté, tú…eras insistente

-¡Mentira! ¡Estás mintiendo como siempre! –Dijo a punto de llorar-

-¿Quieres que te pruebe que no es así? ¡Mira! –Dijo mostrándole varias marcas en su cuello- ¿Acaso no es el carmín de tu boca?

-¡No, no puede ser!

-Anoche fue la mejor noche de mi vida, eres tan dulce –Dijo ocultando la risa-

-¡Cállate!

-¡Serena! –Volvió a decir tratando de tomarla por los hombros-

-¡No me toques! –Dijo dándole algunos manotones-

La rubia empezó a llorar desesperada y Darién se dio cuenta que la broma se estaba pasando de la raya pero había querido darle un escarmiento por beber como lo hizo, finalmente no le gustó verla así y decidió contarle la verdad.

-¡Serena! ¡Serena! ¡Escúchame!

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo permitiste?

-No fue así, escúchame, es mentira, es mentira

La muchacha empezó a tranquilizarse y lo miró a los ojos tratando de creerle.

-quería asustarte, bebiste mucho y quería darte un escarmiento eso es todo

-¿De veras?

-Sí, jamás me propasaría con una chica, no soy esa clase de hombres, es verdad que soy algo inquieto pero hasta allá no llego, te lo juro

Serena lo abrazó de emoción y él sintió algo extraño cuando la tuvo tan cerca ¿qué era eso nuevo que estaba sintiendo?

-¡Ya pasó! ¡Tranquila! –Dijo acariciando sus cabellos-

Serena se relajó y al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer lo soltó enseguida.

-Te dejo para que te cambies de ropa, a menos que quieras que te la cambie yo

-¡Estás loco!

La rubia le tiró una almohada y él se rió y salió de la habitación. Una hora más tarde ellos estaban en una de las estaciones.

-¡Mira! ¡He conseguido los boletos! –Dijo Darién- pero tenemos que tomar un carro hasta la otra estación, en veinte minutos nos vamos

-¡Qué bien!

-Bueno, antes de irnos, tomate este cafecito, está bien caliente, cuidado te quemas –Dijo pasándole un vaso-

-Gracias Darién

-¡Hum! Este viaje ha sido algo distinto a lo que planeaba pero no me quejo, me he divertido mucho

-Sí a mis costillas claro

-Sí, a tus costillas –rió- pero dime ¿qué piensas hacer cuando vuelvas a Londres?

-Preparar todo para el viaje

-¿Otro viaje?

-Regreso a Japón, voy a casarme

La noticia le cayó como un aguacero a Darién, nunca imaginó que la rubia tuviera novio o que fuera a casarse pero no dejó que esto le molestara.

-¡Felicidades! ¿Y el novio?

-En Japón

-Debe extrañarte mucho

-No lo creo, no nos conocemos

-¿Qué? –Preguntó sorprendido Darién-

-Es decir, no lo veo desde que éramos niños. Nuestros padres arreglaron el compromiso

-¿Y eres feliz con eso?

-Tampoco es que esté triste

-¿Cómo puedes casarte con alguien a quien no conoces?

-Es una promesa que le hice a mi padre y no quisiera romperle el corazón. Siempre estuve buscando a alguien especial pero tal vez Seiya sea ese alguien

-¿Y que hubieras hecho si te enamorabas de alguien más? Por ejemplo ¿Qué hubieras hecho si tú y yo nos enamorábamos?

Ella se sorprendió con la pregunta pero justo en ese momento llegaba el camión que iba para la otra estación y ella vio la oportunidad para evitar contestarle.

-¡Mira! ¡El camión! Vamos rápido

Ambos se subieron al camión y en menos de media hora estaban en la otra estación pero el siguiente Express salía en 20 minutos más. Serena vio una iglesia y le pareció muy bonita.

-¡Darién! ¡Mira esa iglesia! ¡Es linda!

-Sí es linda

-¡Vamos a verla!

-Mejor no

-No seas así, solo un ratito

-Está bien

Entraron a la iglesia y Darién hacía mucho ruido por lo que la chica le hizo ver que eso sería irrespetuoso.

-¡Muy bien! ¡En silencio entonces! –Dijo bajito él-

Darién miró a su alrededor y después se sonrió al ver a Serena orando frente al altar. Cuando ella terminó y ya se iban Darién le pidió de favor que le llevara su mochila y lo esperara en el tren.

-Está bien, no tardes

Darién regresó y le pidió a Dios que le concediera a Serena lo que había pedido, después fue a darle alcance a Serena.

-¡Ya vine!

-¿Qué te quedaste haciendo?

-Tuve que ir al baño

En unas cuantas horas más ya se habían reunido con sus amigos y estaban los seis sentados en una mesa intercambiando recuerdos y mirando las fotografías. Darién encontró una foto de ellos dos con la rosa segundos antes de la broma y se la guardó sin que se dieran cuenta.

Mas tarde Darién bajó de uno de los trenes en los que viajaban y se puso a tocar la mandolina, Serena escuchó la música y bajó a buscar al hombre que tocaba.

-¡Darién! ¿Qué haces aquí todavía?

-¡Serena!

-¿Quieres perder este tren también?

-No me importaría perderlo si es contigo

Serena se puso algo nerviosa y aún no sabía porque, ¿acaso estaba insinuándole algo?

-¡Serena! Este viaje me hizo comprender algo. La verdad es que me he enamorado. ¡Te amo Serena!

Serena se puso más pálida que un papel y él cambio su expresión de seriedad por una de burla y empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

-¡Darién!

-Debiste ver tu cara, te lo creíste

-No vuelvas a hacer esa clase de bromas y ya sube al tren o te dejamos

-ya voy –Dijo y al ver que volteaba puso cara de resignación-

Después del largo recorrido por Europa regresaron a Londres y en la estación todos se despidieron, quedaron solos Serena y Darién.

-Bueno, creo que llegó la hora de despedirnos también –Dijo él-

-Sí –Dijo ella con algo de pena- ¿Amigos?

-Amigos

-Gracias Darién, y perdona por haberme portado como una niña a veces

-Yo tampoco me porté muy bien que digamos

-Entonces ¿Amigos?

-sí, Amigos –Le dio la mano-

-¡Adiós!

-Un momento

-¿qué pasa?

-tu llavero –Dijo él sacándolo de la mochila- lo dejaste olvidado en el asiento

-gracias

-Ahora sí, ¡Adiós!

-Espera

-¿Sí?

-No me has dado tu número, para llamarte, ya sabes, para invitarte a mi boda

-No, Serena, yo no iría, jamás iría a tu boda

Darién tomó su mochila y se fue dejándola sola y pensativa.

Serena caminó un gran trecho pero no podía apartar de sus pensamientos al joven que dejó atrás y creía verlo en todas partes, su sonrisa no se borraba de su mente y entonces comprendió porque él le había hecho esa pregunta que no quiso contestar y porque le dijo que no iría a la boda. ¿Era posible que él se hubiera enamorado? Ella sintió que su corazón le gritaba que Darién era ese chico especial que ella siempre esperó, pero ahora era tarde, ella debía casarse con otro.

Darién consiguió un auto y mientras viajaba recordaba a Serena, a él también le pareció verla en cada lugar en el que paraba y sabía lo que estaba sintiendo pero no podía controlarlo, ella pronto se casaría con otro y esa historia terminaría ahí.

Serena llegó a su casa y abrazó a su familia, estaba feliz de volver con los suyos pero a la vez triste por tener que decirle adiós a Darién.

Antes de ir a dormir Luna se sentó con ella en la sala y empezó a preguntarle como le había ido en el viaje.

-¡Bien mamá! Conocí muchos lugares y me divertí también

-¿Y por qué esa tristeza en tus ojos?

-¿De que hablas mamá? Estoy cansada eso es todo

-No es solo cansancio físico, hay algo más que no quieres decirme, te conozco bien Serena, por algo soy tu madre

-Es cierto

-Dime ¿Qué tienes? ¿Es por el compromiso?

-Sí mamá es por eso. Es que… conocí a alguien

-¿Al chico ideal?

-Sí

-¡Hija!

-Me he enamorado mamá y ahora sé que él también me quiere aunque no me lo dijo directamente.

-¡Serena! Mi niña ¿Qué puedo decirte?

-No quiero casarme con Seiya porque amo a este joven que conocí en Europa

-¡Serena! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Me has mentido –Dijo gritando su padre, quien había escuchado la confesión-

-¡Papá!

Artemis fue y le dio una bofetada a Serena y le gritó que no iba a tolerar ese enamoramiento.

-Mañana mismo nos regresamos a Japón para que te cases con Seiya, no vas a seguir viendo a ese muchacho

-Pero papá…

-Ni una sola palabra más

-Escúchame, no es lo que tú piensas

-Escuché claramente, has abusado de la confianza que te dí y encima me mentiste, mañana mismo subiremos al avión directo a Japón, acompáñame Luna, tenemos muchas cosas que arreglar

Artemis se llevó a Luna del brazo casi a la fuerza y Serena se quedó sola, llorando en medio de la sala, desconsolada.

Darién estaba sentado junto a la alberca tocando su mandolina y mirando hacia el cielo estrellado, su padre al notarlo pensativo quiso saber que le había ocurrido durante el viaje.

-¡Darién!

-¡Hola Papá! –Dijo dejando a un lado el instrumento-

-No has sido el mismo desde que regresaste ¿te ocurre algo?

-Sí papá, creo que estoy enamorado

-¿Crees o estás? Ya otras veces has dicho lo mismo pero nunca te había visto como hoy

-Ella es un poco enojona y a veces infantil pero…

-¿Pero?

-Pero es la única que me ha sacado de quicio, es una desquiciada aún así yo nunca había sentido esto por nadie, siento una enorme tristeza

-¿Ella no te corresponde?

Darién sonrió y le respondió a su padre que era posible que ella sintiera algo por él.

-¿Y qué te detiene? –Preguntó su padre-

-Está comprometida con otro

-No me digas

-Se va a casar con alguien a quien no conoce, a quien no ama, solo por complacer a su padre. Pronto se irá a Japón y…

-¡Rescátala!

-¿Cómo?

-Ve a su casa y pide su mano, cuándo su padre sepa quién eres, que perteneces a una de las familias más ricas de Londres, que tienes raíces japonesas y sobre todo que amas a su hija y que ella te ama a ti no creo que se niegue

-¿En verdad lo crees?

-Claro, si es un padre que ama a su hija buscará su felicidad

-Tienes razón, mañana mismo iré a su casa y hablaré con su padre

-Así se habla

A Darién le tomó algo de tiempo dar con la dirección de Serena, llamó a sus amigos para preguntarles por las otras chicas, Amy finalmente le dio este dato.

Cuando llegó a casa de la rubia una vecina le informó que habían salido muy temprano al aeropuerto ya que la mayor iba a casarse en Japón. El chico de cabellos negros y mirada azul se puso algo triste pero luego vio en la puerta algo que colgaba y brillaba con el sol, era el llavero que Serena compró en París. Él lo tomó entre sus manos.

-Esto no ha terminado aún, Serena espérame porque iré a rescatarte


	2. EL VALIENTE DE CORAZON

_**Dilwala Dulhania le Jayenge (El valiente de corazón se ha llevado a la novia)**_

_**Quiero aclarar que la historia está basada en la película Hindú del mismo nombre**_

**Última**** Parte**

Artemis estaba muy feliz, extrañaba demasiado el Japón y volver a pisar su patria lo emocionaba en gran manera, él era el único que sonreía, Serena estaba triste y su madre y hermana igual, ellas no eran felices si Serena no lo era.

-Ya extrañaba esto, el campo, las flores, todo –Decía el hombre-

-Yo solo quiero llegar para descansar, este viaje ha sido muy largo –Dijo Luna-

-Yo ni siquiera pude despedirme de mis amigas –Se lamentó Mina-

-Yo les había prometido a Lita y Amy que ellas serían mis damas de honor y ahora…

-Mina y la hermana menor de Taiki pueden bien ser tus damas, no hacen falta esas chicas de las cuales no quiero volver a oír, puesto que fueron tus cómplices –Le dijo Artemis a Serena-

Serena tenía los ojos aguados, en cualquier momento podría desatarse en llanto pero trató de ser fuerte, durante todo el camino pensó en Darién y hasta imaginó la música que le gustaba tocar en la mandolina.

Llegando a su antigua casa, Artemis y los demás fueron recibidos con una gran fiesta, Taiki fue de inmediato a abrazar a su amigo.

-Es un gusto tenerte nuevamente aquí, mi querido Arte

-Taiki, no has envejecido nada

-Tú tampoco

-¿Y dónde está tu hermano menor Seiya? Quiero que Serena lo vea

-Está de cacería, pero llegará en un par de minutos, ven quiero presentarte a mi hermana Ray, como te dije en mi carta ya es toda una mujer y le estoy buscando esposo ¡Ojala hubieras tenido un hijo varón también!

Taiki llevó a su amigo hasta donde Ray y se la presentó.

-Ray, él es mi mejor amigo Artemis

-¿Cómo está tío Artemis?

-No tan bien como tú, cuando te dejamos era tan solo una bebé de meses y ahora en verdad que te has convertido en toda una mujer, igual que mis hijas Serena y Mina. Espero que se hagan buenas amigas –Dijo-

-Claro, querré a Serena como a una hermana más que como a una cuñada.

-Me alegra oír eso

-¿Y dónde están mis futuras hermanas? –Preguntó la chica-

-Están con su madre saludando a su tía Setsuna

Setsuna era la hermana menor de Artemis y estaba muy feliz de ver a su cuñada Luna y a sus queridas sobrinas.

-Son muy guapas tus hijas –Dijo la mujer de cabello largo-

-Gracias

-Cuando te vea Seiya, va a caer rendido a tus pies –Les dijo-

-Por cierto ¿Cómo es él? ¿Es muy guapo? –Preguntó Mina curiosa-

-Guapísimo, creo que mis ojos no han visto hombre más guapo que él

Serena no quería encontrarse con Seiya, se sentía cada vez más nerviosa y verlo sería el inicio de su sufrimiento. No le importaba si él era más guapo que Darién, podrían haber miles de hombres más guapos pero Darién era el único para ella.

-Te has quedado callada Serena –Dijo Setsuna-

-Es que estoy cansada

-Te entiendo por eso ven, vayamos a la mesa, están por servir el almuerzo

La casa estaba llena de gente, los primos, los tíos, los amigos más íntimos, en total había como 30 personas entre grandes y pequeños. Él único que no aparecía hasta ahora era Seiya. Habían contratado unos músicos para amenizar el ambiente y a Serena por momentos le parecía escuchar aquella melodía que Darién tocaba en su mandolina.

Después de comer y bailar un poco, Setsuna les pidió a Luna y a sus hijas que la siguieran porque iba a mostrarles sus habitaciones. Mientras iban subiendo Serena y Mina vieron a un joven alto de cabellos oscuros y coleta que entraba con un par de amigos, él sonrió y se detuvo para ver a la grandiosa belleza que iba subiendo por las escaleras.

-¿Será esa tu futura esposa? –Preguntó uno de los que lo acompañaban-

-No lo sé pero lo averiguaré pronto –Dijo comiéndosela con la mirada-

-Él debe ser tu futuro esposo –Dijo la chica del lazo rojo-

-Pues no me gusta para nada

-¿Por qué?

-No te has dado cuenta como nos mira, se nota que es todo un playboy  
-Pero es muy guapo

-Puede ser pero no me gusta

Setsuna no se percató de esto y tampoco Luna, ambas estaban distraídas conversando. Cuando al fin llegaron a la habitación. Mina sacó de las maletas varios regalos que entregaría a sus primas.

-Tía Setsuna ¿Dónde están mis primas Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru?

-No deben tardar

-Quiero darles estos obsequios que traje para ellas

Serena se sentó en el balcón a mirar a la luna que estaba tan hermosa esa noche, sus ojos estaban tristes y brillaban, su madre dejó a un lado a Setsuna y a su otra hija y fue a hablarle.

-¡Serena! Me duele verte así

-Soy la mujer más infeliz del mundo

-No digas eso que se me parte el corazón

-¿No puedes tú hablar con mi padre?

-Lo intentaré

Luna le dio un beso en la frente y se reunió con Setsuna, Mina y las primas que habían llegado en ese momento. Mientras las chicas abrían sus obsequios, a Serena le vino nuevamente aquella melodía que resonaba solo en sus oídos. Miró hacia abajo donde estaba el gran jardín pero no divisó más que la oscuridad de la noche.

Al día siguiente hicieron otra fiesta ya que Seiya había ganado en la competencia anual de tiro al blanco la noche anterior. En esta oportunidad Serena no pudo evitar su presencia y fue presentada formalmente a su futuro esposo.

-¡Serena es un placer!

-¿Cómo estás Seiya? –Dijo fríamente-

-Ahora muy bien, con una mujer tan hermosa como tú no podría estar más que complacido

-Me da gusto que se entiendan –Dijo Taiki-

-A mi también –Agregó Artemis-

-Bueno, disculpen pero prometí a la tía ayudarle en la cocina –Dijo la muchacha tratando de huir-

La chica movió rápidamente sus piernas y llegó a la cocina, Mina salió con un charola a repartir las bebidas y Setsuna le dijo que no hacía falta que se molestara porque ya sus primas se habían encargado del resto.

-Ve a sentarte en la sala a conversar con tu futuro esposo o con los demás invitados, diviértete Serena

La chica buscó un lugar apartado para estar lo más lejos posible de Seiya, mientras el joven de coleta no dejaba de mirarla.

-Se hace la difícil, la interesante, pero ya caerá –Le dijo a sus amigos-

En ese momento Mina llega con la charola a ofrecerles refrescos.

-Gracias, bebé –Dijo Seiya con una mirada muy audaz- A ver si nos vemos más tarde en el jardín

-No gracias, además no soy una bebé, para ti soy la Señorita Minako –Dijo de muy mal humor-

Mina se fue con la charola a otro lado mientras los amigos de Seiya se quedaron hablándole.

-¡Qué genio! Si así es la hermanita menor como será la mayor

-Así sea una fiera, estoy acostumbrado a tratar con animalitos salvajes y si a esta tengo que domarla lo haré, no ha nacido todavía la mujer que se me resista

Serena fingía prestar atención a lo que su padre le comentaba a Taiki y a otros miembros de la familia pero su corazón y sus pensamientos estaban todo el tiempo con Darién. Aquella melodía volvió a retumbar en su mente y parecía que estaba a punto de volverse loca, loca de la desesperación. Se tapó los oídos tratando de olvidar aquella música pero era en vano.

En la noche se acostó algo aliviada pues la melodía de Darién al parecer se había esfumado de su mente, cansada se quedó dormida, de pronto al despuntar el alba aquella melodía volvió a aparecer y con una fuerza que la llevo a levantarse de la cama.

Esa melodía era triste y la perseguía, ella quiso huir y salió corriendo por todo el campo lleno de flores, corrió y corrió hasta cansarse, se detuvo y respiró, la música ya no estaba pero se fijó en un pequeño patito que estaba cerca, el patito era blanco y tenía un lazo rojo en el cuello donde guindaba un llavero.

-¡Patito! ¡Ven!

Ella se acercó más al patito y notó que el llavero era exactamente igual al que compró en París.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso? –Preguntó como si el animal fuera a responderle- ¡Déjame ver!

Serena se acercó pero el patito asustado salió corriendo, ella lo siguió tratando de detenerlo, quería ver más de cerca lo que colgaba en su cuello. El animal se detuvo a los pies de una persona que se cruzó en el camino.

-¡Señorita! Al parecer usted es muy despistada, ha vuelto a dejar olvidado esto –el hombre agarró al patito y le sacó el llavero, luego lo dejó en el suelo para que se fuera-

La rubia al reconocer la voz alzó la mirada que hasta ahora había estado fija en el ave y su vista casi se nubla al darse cuenta que era Darién.

-¡Darién! –Pronunció sorprendida-

-Espero aprecies que haya venido desde Londres a traértelo

-¡Darién! –Volvió a repetir con lágrimas en los ojos-

Darién le abrió los brazos y ella corrió a abrazarlo, era la segunda vez que la tenía así tan cerca y se sintió tan feliz de volver a verla.

-¡Darién! Dime que no estoy soñando

-No es un sueño cabeza de chorlito

-No me digas así –Dijo acurrucándose más entre sus brazos-

-Entonces ¿cómo quieres que te diga?

-No lo sé

-Siempre serás cabeza de chorlito porque solo a una cabeza de chorlito se le puede ocurrir viajar inmediatamente después de llegar de un viaje, fui a buscarte al día siguiente y ya no estabas

-No fui yo, fue mi padre, él se enteró de que tú y yo…

-¿Tú y yo…? –Dijo rompiendo el abrazo y mirándola a los ojos-

-Quise decir…

-Olvídalo cabeza de chorlito, he venido precisamente a hablar con tu padre

-¿Qué?

-Sí, voy a decirle que eso de los compromisos arreglados es algo anticuado y que las personas somos libres de elegir con quien queremos estar y después de eso…

-¿Sí?

-Le pediré que me de tu mano –Dijo algo temeroso-

-¡No!

-¿No quieres casarte conmigo?

-¡Darién!

-¿Prefieres al desconocido? ¡Ah ya sé! ¡Ahora que lo has visto no te es del todo indiferente!

-No es por eso que estás pensando, Seiya no me simpatiza. Es que tú no conoces a papá, es obstinado, no querrá, se opondrá, mejor llévame contigo, vámonos ahora mismo

-No Serena, si te vienes conmigo será porque tu padre nos de su autorización. Te amo Serena y quiero que estemos juntos pero de la forma correcta

A Serena se le humedecieron los ojos al escuchar esas palabras y luego le dijo:

-¿Esta vez no estás bromeando?

-No, está vez no

-Me alegra saber que no mientes

-¡Quién diría! Darién Chiba en estas, enamorado de una cabeza de chorlito ¿y tú? ¿Me quieres?

-No, no te quiero, pero te necesito para salir de aquí y tú eres el único que puede ayudarme

Serena se lo dijo de una forma tan seria que él casi y hasta le cree.

-¡Claro que te quiero! no he hecho más que pensar en ti todo el tiempo desde que nos separamos en la estación. Pero debiste ver tu cara de susto

-bueno, ya dejemos la broma a un lado y pensemos en que vamos a hacer

-Yo soy del parecer que huyamos

-No, ya te dije que no. Eso sería una deshonra para nuestras familias

-¿Entonces?

-Tengo que acercarme a tu familia, en especial a tu padre y se me acaba de ocurrir una idea pero tienes que ayudarme

-Sí

-Lo primero, una vez que entre a tu casa, fingirás que no me conoces ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo

-Esto es lo que haremos…

Seiya y sus amigos estaban en el campo cazando venados, iban montando a caballo, el chico de coleta divisó un hermoso ejemplar y corrió tras él mientras sus camaradas se dirigieron en direcciones contrarias, más adelante había una trampa que hizo que el caballo tropezara y Seiya cayó en una red quedando guindado en un árbol.

-¡Auxilio! –Gritó el joven esperando que sus amigos lo ayudaran-

Estuvo algunos minutos así y sus amigos no aparecían, una serpiente bajaba por una de las ramas y esto atemorizó más a Seiya de pronto alguien llegó a socorrerlo.

-¡Estás en un gran aprieto!

-Por favor ayúdame

-Afortunadamente traigo una navaja en mi bolsillo, te ayudaré enseguida

Darién cortó las sogas y Seiya cayó al suelo aunque se golpeó un poco se alegraba de estar libre y sobre todo lejos de la serpiente.

-¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias!

-No fue nada

-Te debo la vida, no quisiera imaginar que hubiera pasado si no aparecías

-Tal vez alguien más te habría ayudado

-o esa serpiente me habría envenenado

-Finalmente no ha pasado

-¡Gracias nuevamente! ¿Cómo te llamas?

-¡Darién Chiba!

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Seiya Kou

Ambos estrechan sus manos y Darién pensaba en que estaba parado justo en frente de su rival.

-¿No eres de aquí verdad? –Preguntó el chico de coleta-

-Nací en Japón pero vivo en Londres

-¡Vaya! Prácticamente eres un extranjero ¿Y qué te trae por estos lugares?

-Quería explorar mis raíces

-¿y ya tienes dónde quedarte?

-Justamente iba a buscar un sitio donde pasar la noche

-Pues ya no busques más, puedes quedarte en mi casa. Acabas de salvarme la vida y es lo menos que puedo hacer

Seiya llevó a Darién hasta un lugar en el bosque donde solía encontrarse con sus amigos después de la caza. Sus camaradas estaban tomando licor y cantando cuando los vieron llegar.

-¡Amigos! –Dijo Seiya- quiero presentarles a Darién, él es un nuevo amigo, acaba de hacer lo que ustedes no

-¿Qué pasó?

-Me acaba de salvar la vida

Los dos se sentaron frente a la fogata y los otros se pusieron a interrogar a Darién acerca de su vida.

-Él ha venido a explorar sus raíces –Dijo Seiya-

-Sí, exactamente

-Debe haber alguna otra razón –Dijo uno-

-Sí, en realidad la hay

-¿Cuál?

-Soy el heredero universal de toda la fortuna de mi padre y he venido al Japón porque quiero ver si es factible abrir aquí una de nuestras sucursales

-¿Eres rico? –Preguntó otro-

-Sí, así es

-¡Vaya! Debes tener de todo, cuéntanos como vives –Pidió Seiya-

-En una gran mansión, con muchos cuartos, empleados y de todo lo que puedas imaginar

-¡Guau! ¿Y tienes carro?

-Como 10 y todos del año

-No es cierto, tú nos quieres tomar el pelo

-No tengo porque mentir, es más, los invito a mi casa, después del recorrido que haré en Japón pueden venir conmigo a Londres

-¿De verdad?

-Claro, sería como si tomaran unas vacaciones

-Nosotros si podemos –Dijo el más interesado- pero Seiya tal vez no

-¿A no? ¿Por qué?

-Va a casarse

-¡Felicidades! La novia debe ser muy guapa

-Lo es y está enamoradísima de mí –dijo Seiya con el ego elevado-

-Debe ser –Agregó Darién-

-Bueno es hora de que regresemos, quiero que conozcas a mi familia y a la familia de mi novia

Taiki estaba en la sala con Ray y la mujer que había sido como una nana para ella, su nombre era Kakyuu. Seiya y Darién llegaron y de inmediato todos se levantaron a recibirlos.

-¡Taiki! ¡El es Darién! ¡Gracias a él estoy vivo! Me salvó de una serpiente en el bosque

-¡Bienvenido! Y muchas gracias por salvar la vida de mi hermano menor, pasa siéntate –Dijo el anfitrión-

-Le he ofrecido nuestra casa, viene de Londres y estaba buscando un hotel pero le dije que nosotros estamos gustosos de recibirlo

-Claro que sí

-No quiero causar molestias

-No es molestia recibir en nuestro hogar a una persona tan fina como se ve que lo es usted

-Gracias

Kakyuu y Ray fueron de inmediato a la cocina por una jarra de refresco y unos bocadillos.

-Debe estar cansado por el viaje –Dijo Taiki-

-Un poco

-Taiki te cuento que Darién es un hombre de negocios es el heredero universal de una enorme fortuna y está pensando en poner una sucursal en nuestro país

-¿De verdad? –Preguntó el hombre-

-Sí, he venido a hacer un estudio de mercado y si resulta factible abriremos una filial en Japón

Ray estaba roja, Darién era el hombre más guapo que había visto en su vida y Kakyuu se dio cuenta enseguida de que a ella le había impactado.

-¿Está guapo verdad?

-Sí mucho ¿Será soltero?

-Podríamos averiguarlo, vamos, hay que atenderlo

Ambas salieron con las charolas preparadas y Ray no dejaba de mirar a Darién, parecía como hipnotizada.

-Señor Darién, sírvase por favor –Dijo Kakyuu entregándole la bebida-

-Muchas gracias

Ray también le llevo la charola para que cogiera el bocadillo que más le gustara pero la chica estaba sumamente encandilada con él que no se había dado cuenta que ya había tomado uno.

-Muchas gracias –Dijo Darién tratando de que despertara-

-¡Ray, hija! Ya el señor Darién tomó lo que quería –Le mencionó su nana-

-Disculpe –Dijo la joven-

-No hay problema

-Perdóname Darién, no te he presentado, ella es mi hermana Ray y su nana Kakyuu

-Es un placer

-Perdone usted a esta muchacha despistada pero así son los chicos de ahora, si usted tiene hijos lo sabrá de sobra –expresó la nana-

-No, no tengo hijos

-¡Ah! ¿Pero si debe tener una esposa que muy pronto le pueda dar esa dicha?

-Tampoco, aun no me he casado

-¡Ah! Es soltero entonces

-Sí, aún no he dado ese gran paso

-Ya deja de interrogar a Darién –Pidió Seiya- ¿Qué pensará de nosotros?

-Sí mujer, mejor ve a preparar algo delicioso para que el señor Darién cene con nosotros

Kakyuu y Ray regresaron a la cocina y se pusieron a comentar sobre lo que la nana pudo sacarle al hombre.

-¡Es soltero Nani!

-Sí, y se ve que es un buen partido, tienes que sacar provecho, yo por mi parte puedo insinuarle a Taiki que él puede ser un buen esposo para ti

-¡Ay Nani! ¡Sería un sueño! –Dijo suspirando-

Al día siguiente en casa de los Tsukino estaban armando otra fiesta para recibir al extranjero que salvó la vida de Seiya. La idea fue de Taiki, quería aprovechar para que su hermano y Serena se vieran de nuevo.

Serena estaba nerviosa, sabía que el extranjero del que hablaban era Darién y temía que alguien lo fuera a descubrir.

-¡Darién! Mira esta casa ¿No es hermosa? –Preguntó Seiya-

-Mucho

-Esta es la casa del padre de mi futura esposa

Entraron y todos fueron a saludarlos, primero Luna, Setsuna, Mina y Serena quién fingió tal y como él le había pedido.

-Es un verdadero placer conocerlas –Les dijo-

-y mi suegro, el señor Artemis Tsukino

Artemis se acercó y Darién recordó que ya lo había visto, era el dueño del local donde había entrado a comprar cerveza.

-Me parece haberte visto antes, aunque no recuerdo bien, donde –Serena se extrañó-

Darién rogaba que el hombre no se acordara, de haber imaginado que él iba a ser su futuro suegro jamás se hubiera atrevido a cometer disparates.

-No lo creo

-Se llama Darién y viene de Londres tío Artemis, él me salvó la vida

-Sí, ya me contó Taiki

Darién quería ocultar su rostro pero no sabía como, después de la comida Artemis se volvió a acercar a él.

-Ya recuerdo, de verdad que el mundo es un pañuelo. ¡Tú! ¡Tú eres aquel que me mintió para poder comprar cervezas!

-¡Señor yo! ¡No sé de qué me está hablando!

-Otra vez mientes y yo lo que más odio son las mentiras, las odio con toda mi alma, no se las dejo pasar ni siquiera a un miembro de mi familia

-¡Señor! ¡Le pido disculpas! En ese momento yo pensaba en tonterías, de verdad le pido que perdone mi error –Dijo inclinándole varias veces su cabeza-

-¡Está bien! Dejo pasar por alto tu error solo porque le salvaste la vida a mi yerno. Pero te advierto que no eres de mi agrado

Artemis se fue y Darién pensó que aquello no era bueno, no podía resultarle desagradable al padre de la mujer que amaba.

-Tengo que hacer algo para ganármelo –Pensó-

La gente estaba animada así que hicieron una ronda y se sentaron en el piso a cantar y a tomar sake. Darién aprovechó la oportunidad estar junto a Serena, fingiendo solo cordialidad.

El chico quiso tomar su mano disimuladamente y al voltear a ver su rostro se dio cuenta que había cometido un error, Serena se había cambiado de lugar y ahora estaba junto a Setsuna, la chica a su lado era Ray, él soltó su mano y sonrió forzado. Ray se sintió afortunada, sintió su cálida mano, eso podía significar algo.

-¡Disculpa! –Le dijo él- por un momento creí que eras mi hermana

Darién se puso serio y miró hacia otro lado pero la chica de cabellos negro no le quitaba la mirada de encima. En la noche Serena salió a tomar aire a la terraza y su hermana Mina la encontró pensando.

-¡Serena!

-¿Qué pasa Mina?

-Recuerdo perfectamente que antes de venir al Japón dejaste guindado el llavero que compraste en París en la puerta de la casa ¿Cómo es posible que ahora esté en el espejo de nuestra habitación?

-No Mina, yo lo traje

-No te creo, alguien debió traerlo

-Pues nadie, yo lo guardé y…

-¿Es él…?

-¿De que hablas?

-Darién es el chico que conociste en tu viaje por Europa

-¿De dónde sacas eso? Claro que no

-Es él y fue él quien trajo el llavero. Ha venido por ti ¿No es cierto? ¿Se van a fugar?

-¡Mina! ¡Por favor!

-Te doy el visto bueno, está muy guapo. Si van a fugarse háganlo rápido antes que papá se de cuenta

-No, no podemos hacer eso, mejor dicho él no quiere

-¡Ajá! ¡Viste! Que yo tenía razón, Darién y tú tienen algo, me di cuenta en cuanto lo vi, no soy tan tonta que digamos

-No, no eres nada tonta

-Pero cuéntame más

-Mejor vete a dormir Mina, mañana será un largo día

-¿Y por qué no vienes tú?

-Tengo algo que hacer

-¿O alguien a quién ver? –Preguntó pícaramente-

-¡Vete ya!

-Está bien, pero no olvides, quiero todos los detalles

Mina la dejó sola y a los pocos minutos apareció Darién quien saltó de terraza en terraza, la casa de Seiya era la de al lado.

-¡Darién! No creo que sea buena idea vernos aquí, cualquiera puede descubrirnos

-A mí me parece emocionante

-Mejor sería si escapáramos

-No Serena, quiero que tu padre apruebe lo nuestro

-Está difícil

-Lo sé, a tu padre no le simpatizo

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Me lo dijo

-¿De verdad?

-Así es, pero tengo que ganarme su confianza, dime ¿cuáles son los gustos de tu padre? ¿Qué le gusta hacer? ¿De qué puedo hablar con él?

-No lo sé

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¡Eres su hija!

-¡Soy su hija no su conciencia!

-Debe haber algo –Dijo pensativo-

-¡Ya sé! He visto que a mi padre le gusta alimentar a los patos en la mañana

-Muy bien, ya tenemos algo en común

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿También te gusta alimentar a los patos?

-¡Cabeza de chorlito! antes no, pero ahora sí

-¡Ya entiendo! También sé que no le gusta que mi hermana y yo leamos cómics o escuchemos y bailemos música moderna, él preferiría que leyéramos un buen libro, ¡ah! y detesta las mentiras

-Gracias, eso último ya lo sabía, creo que en eso fallaremos, pero en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, hasta las mentiras

-Cambiando de tema, déjame contarte que mi hermana Mina, sabe de lo nuestro

-¿Le contaste?

-Ella se dio cuenta, pero no te preocupes no dirá nada

-Procura que nadie más lo sepa

-Está bien pero ahora será mejor que te vayas –Dijo temerosa-

-Está bien, pero antes debo hacer algo

Darién se acercó y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y luego pasó a sus labios, era el primero que él le daba a la rubia y fue una sensación muy dulce que duró por mucho tiempo.

Al día siguiente muy temprano en la mañana Darién salió a darle de comer a los patos silvestres cuando Artemis llegó y lo vio.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó-

-Supe que habían patos y quise venir a alimentarlos, me gustan mucho las aves ¿Y a usted?

-También –Dijo algo contrariado-¿Qué es lo que quieres en realidad? Tú buscas algo

-Nada señor, solo estoy disfrutando del paisaje del campo, aprovechando mis vacaciones antes de embarcarme en los negocios

-¡Negocios!

-Sí mi padre quiere que me ponga al frente de sus empresas y quiero complacerlo

-¿Pero no es tu deseo?

-¿Y qué importa eso? -Dijo para ver la expresión de su rostro- Hoy en día los padres deciden por los hijos, sin interesarles lo que ellos puedan sentir. Afortunadamente ese no es mi caso porque siempre deseé ser como mi padre y ser un hombre de negocios es parte de ello. Pero si ese no hubiera sido mi deseo, créame, no hubiera dejado que él me obligue

-Todo hijo que ame a su padre deseará complacerlo.

-¿Aún a cuesta de su propia felicidad?

-Los padres sabemos lo que es mejor para nuestros hijos y si ellos nos escuchan serán felices

-Los padres son imperfectos y pueden equivocarse. Si un hijo comete un error por obedecer a ciegas a su padre ¿De quién es la culpa? ¿De los hijos o de los padres? ¿A quién cree usted que le echaran la culpa? Él día que yo tenga hijos dejaré que ellos tomen sus propias decisiones, no decidiré por ellos, no les restaré personalidad

-¿Acaso no piensas inculcarles la moral y las buenas costumbres?

-Por supuesto, lo haré y los aconsejaré pero dejaré que ellos decidan, solo decidiré por ellos cuando sean pequeños porque es en esa etapa que ellos no saben lo que quieren pero una vez que crezcan tendrán que poner en práctica lo que aprendieron en casa. ¡Bueno señor Tsukino! Se me terminó la comida, puede usted seguir alimentando a los patos, tengo que llegar antes del desayuno, sería de mala educación que yo llegara cuando estén sirviendo o peor aun que los haga esperar. ¡Qué tenga buen día!

Darién se retiró y Artemis se quedó pensando en las palabras del muchacho "podría tener razón" –meditó él- Pero los hijos no tienen la experiencia de los padres.

Después del desayuno Seiya invitó a Darién a cazar pero él se excusó argumentando que tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y algo de malestar.

-Pero te aburrirás –Dijo Seiya-

-Ya encontraré en que distraerme, ve y caza la mejor pieza, luego me cuentas como te fue, será emocionante escucharte

En la casa de los Tsukino, las mujeres estaban guindando guirnaldas y poniendo arreglos florales porque esa noche se haría una reunión en la casa para formalizar el compromiso entre Serena y Seiya.

Serena estaba sumamente desanimada cuándo de pronto vio a Darién entrar por la puerta junto a Ray.

-¡Buen Día! –Dijo él con una enorme sonrisa-

-El señor Chiba se ofreció a ayudarnos –Dijo Ray-

-Me parece maravilloso –Dijo Setsuna- necesitábamos de más manos

Mina miraba a Serena y a Darién quienes se sonreían el uno a otro con disimulo, así que se ideó algo para que pudieran estar juntos.

-¡Ray! Ven conmigo, quiero mostrarte uno de los arreglos, te encantará, podríamos colocarlo juntas –Dijo tomándola de la mano y llevándosela de ahí-

-Serena ¿Tú y Darién podrían traer los otros arreglos que están en el jardín? –Preguntó Setsuna quien cortaba ramas secas con la ayuda de Luna-

-¡Claro! -Contestó Darién- Serena y yo podemos ir por ellos ¿Verdad?

-Sí, está bien –Dijo con algo de nerviosismo-

Una vez en el jardín Darién asió a Serena de la cintura y ella miraba para todos lados temiendo que alguien fuera a descubrirlos.

-Mejor suéltame

-No tengas miedo Serena, si nos descubren mejor, así salimos de una vez por todas de este embrollo

-¿Cuándo vas a hablar con mi padre? Esto está yendo demasiado lejos. Hoy es la fiesta de compromiso, es la tercera o cuarta fiesta que hacen en esta casa desde que llegamos y ya estoy cansada de fingir

-Hoy estuve conversando brevemente con tu padre y le dije algunas cosas que estoy seguro que lo dejaron pensando, solo un poco más de tiempo y veremos resultados

-No estoy segura de que mi padre cambie de opinión

-Si te quiere cambiará de opinión

-Volvamos, no debemos dejar que sospechen

-Está bien ¿qué es lo que tenemos que llevar?

Ray estaba distraída buscaba con la mirada a Darién y Mina se dio cuenta por lo que trató de mantenerla lo más lejos posible de Darién.

-Quiero mostrarte el vestido que voy a ponerme esta noche y quiero que me des tu opinión, mi papá me dijo que tú prometiste ser como una hermana para nosotras y como hermana quiero que me des tu visto bueno, ven, vamos a mi habitación para que ayudes con la ropa

-Es que…

-No te hagas de Rogar Ray, además tengo un regalito para ti, es algo exclusivo de Europa

-Bueno, vamos –Dijo algo decepcionada-

Darién bromeaba con Setsuna y Luna mientras Serena cortaba más flores, de pronto aparece Seiya con Taiki.

-¡Pero si aquí está el hombre! –Dijo Taiki-

-Sí, muy amablemente el señor Chiba se ofreció a ayudarnos –Dijo Setsuna- tu hermana también está aquí

-¡Me alegro! ¿Podemos llevarnos al señor Chiba? –Pregunto Seiya-

-Sí, ya casi terminamos –Dijo Luna-

-Bueno –pronunció el chico de coleta negra- me llevo al hombre

Darién no quería irse pero no tenía más remedio así que se fue junto a Seiya y Taiki. Llegando a la casa, los hombres lo sentaron en el mueble y le propusieron algo.

-¿Qué piensas de nuestra querida Ray? –Preguntó Taiki-

-Es una chica muy agradable y bonita

-Es hacendosa –dijo Taiki-

-y responsable –Agregó Seiya-

-Sería una excelente esposa, es trabajadora, amable, buena, cariñosa

-Muchos jóvenes estarían encantados con ella, es muy bella además ¿no te parece Darién?

Darién vio por donde venían esos comentarios, ellos estaban tratando de metérsela por los ojos.

-Estoy seguro de que encontrará a alguien que valore todas esas cualidades y la ame sinceramente –Dijo él tratando de desviar el asunto-

-Nosotros no se la entregaríamos a nadie que no la merezca, ella es un tesoro, es un premio, es como sacarse la lotería –expresó Taiki-

-Sí –agregó Seiya- y hemos pensado que tú eres la persona adecuada para ella

Darién se sorprendió por lo osado que eran estos hermanos, ahora estaba acorralado, no podía decir que no porque sabía que los ofendería pero tampoco podía aceptar porque estaba su amor por Serena.

-¡Me halagan! ¡Gracias por pensar en mí! pero el matrimonio es algo que no se debe tomar a la ligera y yo prefiero esperar un poco más antes de comprometerme con alguien –otra vez mintió- Ray es una chica muy bonita y joven y no digo que con el tiempo no pueda surgir algo entre nosotros pero no puedo aceptar su ofrecimiento ahora, ¡discúlpenme! Además antes de tomar cualquier decisión que pueda afectar mi vida siempre pido el consejo y la aprobación de mi padre. ¿Me entienden verdad?

Los dos hombres se miraron y aunque esperaban otra respuesta aceptaron lo que dijo Darién porque creían que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el joven se enamorara de Ray.

-Tienes razón, a penas y conoces a Ray pero estamos seguros de que no tardarás en pedirnos su mano porque ella es una chica encantadora, además no creo que tu padre se oponga

La fiesta de compromiso estaba lista, llegaron algunos invitados, Darién también estuvo presente y le desagradó ver como Seiya colocaba el anillo en el dedo de Serena, quería levantarse, sacarla de ahí y llevársela pero debía controlarse, se había prometido así mismo hacer las cosas correctamente, si no era con la aprobación de Artemis no sería, parece que era algo terco en ese aspecto.

Todos brindaron y se sentaron a conversar y a degustar los deliciosos manjares que habían dispuesto para la celebración.

-¡La tradición! –Dijo Setsuna- No olvidemos la tradición

Era costumbre por parte de la familia Tsukino que en cada compromiso o boda que hubiera, el esposo o el novio en este caso diera de comer en la boca a la novia o esposa.

-Aquí están los pastelillos de fresa que le gustan tanto a Serena –Volvió a hablar Setsuna- que Seiya le de uno

-Todos participaremos –dijo Artemis-

Darién observaba la escena y pensaba que él debería estar en el lugar de Seiya, todos los casados y comprometidos se pusieron frente a frente y uno por uno se daban de comer en la boca, pero cuando le tocaba el turno a Seiya, Serena fingió un desmayo y se dejo caer. Darién corrió a levantarla ignorando que fuera una farsa.

-¡Serena! ¡Despierta! ¿Qué tienes? –Decía el chico tratando de reanimarla-

Seiya y los demás estaban como en especie de shock y no se movían ni para un lado ni para el otro. Serena vio a Darién y le guiñó un ojo sin que los demás se dieran cuenta, entonces Darién disimuló.

-Debe ser la emoción del compromiso –Dijo él- tráiganle un poco de agua y llévenla a descansar

Seiya se arrodilló para verla mejor y Mina quien ya sospechaba algo dijo que ella se encargaba del resto. Serena simuló estar recobrando el conocimiento.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Preguntó Seiya-

-Un poco mareada, quisiera recostarme y descansar –Dijo ella-

-Yo la llevo al cuarto –Se ofreció su hermana-

-Y yo te ayudo –Dijo Luna muy preocupada-

-¿Puedes caminar? Yo podría llevarte en brazos –Dijo el chico de coleta-

-No, gracias, si puedo, mi hermana y mi madre me acompañaran

La fiesta concluyó y Artemis no se explicó porque así tan de repente su hija se desvaneció.

-Deben ser los nervios o la emoción, como dijo Darién –Refirió Taiki-

-Sí, debe ser –Dijo ensimismado Artemis-

-Bueno, yo, los dejo, quisiera descansar, este día ha sido algo intenso –Dijo Darién-

Darién se despidió y los tres hombres se sentaron a seguir conversando.

-¿Por qué dijo eso? –Preguntó Artemis-

-Debe ser porque hoy le propusimos que se comprometiera con Ray –Comentó Seiya-

-¿Y aceptó?

-No, pero tampoco rechazó del todo la oferta –Dijo Taiki-

Serena estaba sentada con Mina en la terraza mientras esperaba a Darién, él llegó casi de inmediato.

-¡Serena! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-¡Darién! Tenemos que decir la verdad pronto, a este paso voy a terminar casada con Seiya

-Eso no va a pasar. Dime ¿por que fingiste ese desmayo?

-Si hubiera comido de la mano de Seiya no habría nada en el mundo que deshiciera este compromiso. Ese acto tiene mucho más significado que el del anillo en el dedo –Dijo sacándose la sortija-

-¡Qué costumbres más extrañas que tienen en tu familia!

-Todas las familias tienen costumbres o tradiciones extrañas, aunque no lo parezca –Dijo Mina-

-Pensándolo bien, tienes razón Mina –Dijo recordando la rara tradición en su familia de no graduarse de la universidad-

-Bien chicos, los dejo a solas para que conversen –Dijo Mina-

-No, no te vayas, ya Darién se iba –Dijo molesta la rubia-

-¿Por qué te pones así? –Preguntó el hombre-

-No valoras lo que hago por ti, viniste solo a criticarme a mí y a mi familia

-¡No es cierto!

-Ya, no discutan, disculpa a Darién y tú Darién disculpa a mi hermana a veces se pone un poco fastidiosa

-Si, lo sé

-Ahora me voy. ¡Ah! Olvidaba esto –Señaló dejando una pequeña charola con pastelillos- ¡Disfrútenlos!

Darién con sus bromas hizo que Serena recuperara la sonrisa y fue él quien le dio de comer en la boca el pastelillo. En ese momento que Luna entró y sin que se dieran cuenta los observó cuando se daban besitos, cuando se daban de comer en la boca y jugaban con la comida. Luna se sonrió un poco pero después se puso triste porque sabía lo que podía pasar si su esposo se enteraba.

Al día siguiente Luna llamó a Serena y a Darién y los llevó a su habitación sin que nadie los viera.

-Ya lo sé todo, Serena, Darién, tienen que huir de aquí y pronto –Explicó asustada-

-¡Mamá!

-Escucha hija –Dijo Luna sacando un cofre- estas son mis joyas, llévenselas, véndanlas y empiecen una vida lejos, creo que con el dinero que obtengan podrán vivir bien por algún tiempo

-No señora Luna –Dijo el joven- no podemos aceptar eso. Yo quiero a su hija y no quiero separarla de su familia, el día que ella deje a su casa para vivir conmigo será porque contamos con la aprobación del señor Tsukino

-Pero muchacho, no conoces a mi esposo, él no dará su brazo a torcer

-Yo también soy obstinado y tampoco doy marcha atrás en mis decisiones, quiero hacer las cosas bien, pronto se solucionara todo, tenga confianza en que Dios nos ayudará

-Muchacho me gustaría ser optimista pero Artemis…

-Señora Luna, déjelo todo en mis manos –Dijo mientras le devolvía el cofre- Me siento feliz de que usted nos apoye, todo saldrá bien, ya lo verá

Luna abrazó a los muchachos y les deseó de todo corazón que todo lo que habían planeado les saliera bien.

Al día siguiente Darién salió a alimentar a los patos y Artemis se había adelantado.

-¡Buen Día Muchacho! No es necesario que sigas alimentándolos, ya lo he hecho, con lo que les dí creo que es más que suficiente.

-Ya veo señor

-Pero puedes hacerme compañía mientras guardo los granos –Le dijo con una sonrisa-

-Gracias señor

-Cuéntame ¿Piensas quedarte mucho tiempo en Japón?

-Aún no lo sé, todo depende

-¿Depende de qué?

-De cómo se den las cosas

-Dijiste que estabas por dedicarte a los negocios de tu padre

-Y lo voy a hacer eso es seguro

-¿Cómo es tu familia?

-Solo somos mi padre y yo, mi madre murió hace algunos años pero aun guardo su recuerdo y su amor se mantiene intacto en mi corazón. Ella era una mujer maravillosa, era tan dulce y tan buena como lo debe ser su esposa señor Tsukino

-¿Piensas que mi esposa es buena? ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Pienso que todos en su familia deben de ser así. Usted es una persona recta y estoy seguro de que formó a su familia con esmero. ¡Claro que también su esposa debió contribuir en eso!

-Por supuesto

-Debe sentirse muy feliz al haber escogido como compañera a la señora Luna, seguramente así es como debe sentirse su hija Serena ¿no es verdad?

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Acaso sabes algo?

-Digamos que soy muy observador y puedo percibir ciertas cosas que otros no

-¿Tienes algo en contra de Seiya?

-Para llegar a estar en contra de él debería conocerlo mejor, unos pocos días no bastan para mí pero usted debe conocerlo perfectamente ¿Cierto? Debe tener muchas cualidades no visibles aun para mí pero si para ustedes, como le dije es muy pronto, no lo conozco por lo que no puedo hacerme un juicio de él pero usted y su familia si pueden, por algo lo están casando con su hija mayor

-Por lo poco que has visto ¿Qué piensas? ¿Será un buen esposo?

-Prefiero no opinar, como le dije es muy pronto para que pueda decir algo a su favor

-¡Eres listo! No te pones en contra ni a favor porque sabes lo que pasaría. ¡Sabes! Ya no me caes tan mal, dices cosas que me han hecho pensar mucho

-Me alegra saber que ya no tiene una imagen tan desagradable de mí

Darién iba llegando a la casa de Seiya cuando se encontró con una gran sorpresa.

-¡Mira quién está aquí Darién! –Le dijo Seiya- es tu padre el señor Chiba

-¡Padre!

-Me da tanto gusto verte hijo mío –el hombre lo abrazó-

-Tu padre no has contado de sus futuros proyectos y le estuvimos diciendo sobre Ray, él dice que por su parte no hay problema en que te cases con ella –Mencionó Taiki-

-Sí hijo, yo te doy mi consentimiento

-Gracias papá pero…

-Vamos, vamos, no seas tímido

-Nuestra Ray estará encantada de ser tu esposa –Dijo Seiya-

La chica de cabellos oscuros iba entrando con una charola y al escuchar esto la hizo caer al suelo, todos la miraron.

-¡Querida Ray! Pensábamos que estabas en tu habitación

-Es que creí que querrían comer algo –Dijo toda roja- ¡Que torpeza la mía! Enseguida recojo esto

-Yo te ayudo –Dijo Kakyuu que llegaba en ese instante- el estruendo se escuchó hasta la cocina

-Padre, tenemos que hablar a solas –Dijo Darién rogando con la mirada-

-Entendemos que esto es algo emocionante para ambos, los dejaremos a solas para que conversen a gusto –Dijo Taiki- vamos Seiya

Los hombres, Ray y su nana se fueron y Darién se puso a reclamarle a su padre porque había aceptado el compromiso con Ray.

-Pero hijo, pensé que ella era la chica de la que me hablaste

-No, ella es la hermana del chico que está comprometido con la mujer que amo

-¡Lo siento! Me equivoqué

-Yo había puesto de pretexto que no tomaba ninguna decisión sin tu consentimiento, no quería ofenderlos más cuando estoy como su invitado

-Ya hablamos hasta de boda

-No sé, pero tenemos que hacer algo para desbaratar ese compromiso

-La mejor solución es que te escapes con la chica que te gusta

-No puedo, ahora no, empiezo a ganarme el aprecio de su padre, empiezo a ganarme su confianza

-te la ganarás después

-Ya te dije, quiero hacer las cosas bien, si me fugó con Serena el señor Tsukino me odiará toda la vida

-¡Qué terco eres! ¿A quién habrás salido?

-A mi madre seguramente

-Puede ser, ella a veces era así

Ray estaba tan emocionada y bailaba de felicidad junto a su nana.

-¡Voy a casarme con él! Esto deben de saberlo mis nuevas hermanas

-¿vas a contarles?

-Sí para que se mueran de envidia, Darién es muy rico y seguramente me llevará a vivir a su mansión

-No creo que sea correcto que les cuentes, aun no se ha formalizado el compromiso

-Pero se lo hará, su padre está aquí, seguramente él lo llamó para eso

Serena y Mina estaban conversando en la sala cuando entró Ray con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Queridas hermanas! ¡Tengo una excelente noticia que darles!

-¿Cuál es esa noticia? –Preguntó Mina-

-Yo también voy a casarme

-¿De verdad? ¡Felicidades!

-¿Quién es el novio? ¿Lo conocemos?

-Sí, es el señor Chiba

Serena casi arroja el té que estaba tomando y Mina estaba sorprendida.

-Pero ¿Cómo? –Preguntó Mina, Serena se había quedado muda-

-Su padre llegó de Londres y habló con mis hermanos

-Perdónenme –Dijo Serena- Creo que me hizo daño algo que comí, las veo luego

Serena se levantó y se fue a su cuarto, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, debía tratarse de una confusión, tenía que ver a Darién para aclarar este asunto. Mientras tanto Setsuna en su habitación empezó a sentirse mal y Luna la ayudó a recostarse.

-Me siento muy débil –expresó- es algo horrible, siento que la vida se me va

-Voy a decirle a Artemis para que llame a un doctor

Artemis y el doctor estaban hablando sobre el estado de salud de Setsuna.

-Su hermana tiene una enfermedad mortal que debilita su corazón, le quedan pocas horas de vida

-No puede ser

-Lo siento señor, lo mejor es que ella esté con su familia y que la quieran y consientan ahora que está próximo su desenlace

-¡Dios mío! –Exclamó asustado-

-¡Tiene que ser fuerte! –Le aconsejó el medico-

Setsuna no se podía levantar de la cama y toda la familia la rodeaba.

-Voy a morir pronto, nunca me casé, ni tuve hijos pero quisiera morir viendo a Serena y Seiya juntos –Les dijo a todos-

-No vas a morir hermana –señaló Artemis- pero si es tu deseo adelantaremos la boda, es más, mañana mismo se realizará

Serena se levantó de donde estaba sentada y salió calladamente de ahí para poder llorar a solas.

Por la noche Darién fue a buscarla al lugar de siempre y la encontró en un mar de llanto.

-¡Serena!

-Esto debe ser una pesadilla –Dijo abrazándolo-

-Seiya me dijo que la boda será mañana

-mi tía Setsuna está muy mal y mi padre quiso adelantar la boda

-No habrá ninguna boda, mañana hablaré con tu padre y le diré toda la verdad

-Se pondrá como un energúmeno y nos separará

-No piense así

-¿Qué harás con lo de Ray?

-Yo no dije que quería casarme con ella

-Pero ellos lo entendieron así

-Mi padre quiere conocerte, ha venido conmigo

El señor Chiba apareció y dirigiéndose hacia Serena la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente.

-¡Hija! ¡Estoy con ustedes! Cuentan con todo mi apoyo. Mañana los estaré esperando en la estación de trenes para irnos juntos

-¡Gracias señor!

-No agradezcas nada, yo estoy de parte de la felicidad de ustedes

El señor Chiba se fue y los dos enamorados volvieron a quedarse a solas.

-¡Serena! Quiero darte algo

-¿Qué?

-Esto –extendiendo su mano le entregó una fotografía- le saqué una copia y quería dártela

Era la fotografía donde ellos salían con la rosa de broma, en la foto ambos estaban sonriendo y los sujetaban la flor.

-¡Gracias! No pensé que tú la guardarías

-la robé, era de tu amiga Amy

-Ella no lo habrá notado

-ya no estés triste, mañana se solucionará todo, confía en mi

-¡Tengo miedo! ¡Tanto miedo de que nos separen!

-Tu padre tiene que entender que nos queremos, no puede ser injusto con su propia hija, mañana tú y yo volveremos a Londres juntos

Ambos, se abrazaron, fuertemente, que no querían separarse, él secó sus lágrimas con un pañuelo y besó sus mejillas.

-¡Cabeza de chorlito! Si sigues llorando ya no voy a quererte –Bromeó él-

Se despidieron con un beso y ella volvió a su habitación a contemplar la foto que le entregó Darién.

-Mi padre tiene que entender que tú y yo nos amamos, no puede obligarme a casarme con Seiya –Pensó-

-¡Serena! Mi mamá te está buscando, ya mismo sirven la cena –Dijo Mina-

-Enseguida voy

Serena dejó la foto sobre el escritorio y salió detrás de Mina, abajo estaban todos esperándola, cenaron y la familia se reunió en la sala a conversar. Artemis salió al jardín a buscar una lámpara de aceite porque quería ir al sótano, la ventana del cuarto de Serena estaba abierta y el viento se llevó volando la fotografía que había dejado sobre el escritorio. Artemis encontró la lámpara y cuando estaba por entrar a sus pies fue a dar la fotografía que llegó volando.

-¿Qué es esto? –Se preguntó-

Al ver la foto enfureció, estaba rojo del coraje y se mordía los labios, algo tenía que hacer, pero eso no se quedaría así.

Al día siguiente Darién armó sus maletas y fue a casa de Serena para hablar con Artemis y contarle toda la verdad. La empleada le abrió y todos estaban en la sala esperándolo, tanto la familia de Seiya como la de Serena. Artemis estaba parado en el frente y detrás Luna quien se la veía muy afligida. Darién se preguntó a si mismo que había ocurrido pero al ver en manos de Artemis la fotografía entendió todo.

-¡Señor! –Dijo acercándose- yo tengo que decirle algo

Artemis se acercó y le dio una bofetada.

-Tú, eres un desgraciado, te burlaste de mí por segunda ocasión

-Señor Tsukino tiene que escucharme

-Haz jugado con el honor de mi familia y la de mí amigo Taiki

-No es cierto, solo quería que usted se diera cuenta del error que está a punto de cometer. Serena no quiere casarse con Seiya y usted no puede obligarla, no es justo, ella tiene todo el derecho de escoger con quien desea pasar el resto de su vida

-Por eso quisiste llenarme la cabeza de absurdas ideas

-No, lo que pasa es que usted es una persona cerrada, no es de mente abierta –Dijo enérgicamente-

-¡Cállate! –Gritó él y volvió a golpearlo en el rostro varias veces-

-Golpéeme todo lo que desee pero no voy a dejar de decirle verdades aunque lo hiera en su orgullo. Amo a Serena y vine por ella

-Nunca dejaré que te la lleves, ella va a casarse con Seiya

-Ella me quiere a mí

-Jamás se la entregaré a un mentiroso, que se aprovechó de nuestra confianza y se metió en nuestras casas fingiendo ser quien no es

-Queremos que te vayas y no vuelvas nunca más –Dijo Taiki-

-¡Lárgate! –Gritó Artemis-

-No, no mi iré hasta que usted me escuche. Serena y yo nos queremos, puede que usted me eche de su casa y que quiera separarnos pero jamás podrá hacer que ella deje de quererme, he tenido algunas oportunidades de llevarme a Serena sin que usted se diera cuenta, pude haberlo hecho pero no lo hice ¿Por qué? Por usted precisamente, porque no quería que tuviera una mala imagen de mí, porque se que ella los ama y porque he decidido que es usted quien me la va a entregar, no soy ningún delincuente para robármela, porque he querido hacer las cosas bien, de frente

-¿De frente dices? Vuelves a mentir, si fuera así nos habrías dicho quien eras en vez de fingir que no conocías a mi hija. Odio las mentiras con toda mi alma, eso es algo que no puedo tolerar y tú eres el más grande farsante que he conocido en toda mi vida –Volvió a darle interminables golpes en su rostro-

Serena escuchó los gritos y salió de su habitación, estaba vestida de novia porque a pocos minutos más sería la ceremonia.

-¡Déjalo! ¡Déjalo! –Gritó ella al ver como su padre maltrataba a Darién-

La rubia bajó las escalera corriendo y fue a abrazarse de Darién mientras su padre estaba por estallar de rabia.

-Yo lo amo papá, no quiero casarme con Seiya, deja que me vaya con él

-Nunca, nunca te irás con él. Él no te conviene, es un mentiroso, un embustero, yo lo conozco mejor que tú, lo conozco desde antes que tú

-No es cierto –Dijo ella-

-Sí, si es cierto –le rectificó a Serena- tu padre y yo nos conocimos antes del viaje por Europa. Solo nos vimos una vez y nuestro encuentro no fue nada agradable, a tu padre solo le bastan unos minutos para juzgar a alguien, a él le basta la primera impresión y para él siempre seré un mentiroso y tiene razón lo soy, soy un mentiroso. Entiendo esa parte lo que no entiendo es porque no es capaz de aceptar que uno hace cualquier cosa por amor, hasta mentir

-¡Serena! Ven con tu padre

-No, yo quiero irme con Darién

-Que vengas te digo si no quieres que aquí pase una desgracia –Dijo enfurecido Artemis-

-Hazle caso Serena –Le pidió Darién-

-No, no, yo quiero irme contigo, por favor llévame contigo

-Solo te llevaría conmigo si tu padre accediera, quiero hacer lo correcto, no quiero dañarte a ti ni a tu familia, si tu padre ha decidido que lo mejor es que me aleje de ti es porque él debe saber más que nosotros

Artemis estaba escuchando y sintió como si una aguja se clavara en su corazón y más cuando vio llorar a su hija.

-¡Serena! ¡No llores! –Le dijo Darién- si Dios quiere que estemos juntos así será porque no hay fuerza más grande en el mundo que el poder del amor. Si soy para ti y tú para mí, tu padre y Dios dejarán que estemos juntos, por ahora, debo dejarte

-No, no, no me dejes –Decía ella sin querer soltarse-

-Serena perdóname, cuando vine por ti, te dije que estaríamos juntos y te he fallado, tal vez tu padre tiene razón, tal vez no te convengo. Pero te amo, te amo de verdad y siempre pensaré en ti y pediré por tu felicidad

Darién la apartó de sí, se disculpó con todos pero más con Ray quien estaba muy triste.

-Te juro que no fue mi intención lastimarte, perdóname pero yo solo puedo amar a Serena

-Tú no tienes la culpa, se que mis hermanos fueron los que inventaron todo y yo les seguí la corriente pero he aprendido algo, no dejaré que ellos sean los que elijan por mí, si he de casarme algún día será con la persona que yo ame, te deseo lo mejor Darién

-Gracias Ray, eres tan buena y comprensiva, algún día encontrarás a esa persona especial

Darién tomó las maletas y se fue de ahí dejando a Serena totalmente destrozada y a los demás aún sorprendidos y enojados. Seiya estaba furioso y quería vengarse por aquella afrenta.

-Esto no se va a quedar así, ese Darién me las va a pagar –Dijo y salió de ahí-

-Serena, arréglate para la boda –ordenó Artemis-

-Artemis, reflexiona por favor, deja que Serena se vaya con Darién –Rogó Luna-

-No me contradigas Luna, sé lo que es mejor para ella, soy su padre

-Ella ya no es una niña es una mujer, una mujer que tiene todo el derecho del mundo a ser feliz

-No digas más nada Luna, si no quieres que me enoje contigo

Darién llegó a la estación y su padre estaba esperándolo, al verlo llegar sin Serena preguntó que había pasado.

-Su padre no quiere que estemos juntos, me insultó, me golpeó y dijo que yo no la merezco, si el no nos da su consentimiento yo no puedo traerla conmigo

-¡Debiste hacer algo! ¡Vas a condenarla a un matrimonio sin amor!

-El tiene que venir y entregármela. Esperaré, sé que ama a su hija y no querrá verla sufrir

-Voy a hablar con ese hombre, no entiendo que es lo que pasa por tu mente, me parece algo absurdo, ahora mismo voy a hablar con él

-Creo que es en vano te dirá lo mismo que a mí

-Veamos si es cierto

El señor Chiba fue a buscar a Artemis para tratar de convencerlo de que Darién es la felicidad de su hija. Mientras tanto el joven se sentó a esperar en una de las bancas y se puso a tocar en la mandolina aquella canción triste que le gustaba a su chica.

-¡Chiba! –Un grito lo interrumpió-

Era Seiya con sus amigos quienes habían llegado armados con escopetas y garrotes y estaban dispuestos a darle una paliza.

-¡Nadie se burla de Seiya Kou! Y tú Darién me las pagarás. Serena será mía y tú te irás al infierno

Todos se fueron encima de Darién mientras en casa de los Tsukino, el señor Chiba conversaba con el padre de la rubia.

-¿Acaso no le importa el sufrimiento de su hija? –le preguntó-

-Yo sé lo que le conviene, ella olvidará rápido a su hijo que por cierto no se como lo habrá criado usted para que sea como es

-Sé como he criado a Darién y sé que es un muchacho sano, decente y sobre todo recto, tan recto que a pesar de que su propio padre le aconsejó que huyera con la chica que él ama se negó afirmando que solo estaría con ella si usted aceptaba

-Yo también le dije lo mismo –Agregó Luna- le estaba entregando mis joyas para que huyera con nuestra hija ¿y sabes que fue lo que dijo, Artemis? Yo quiero a su hija y no quiero separarla de su familia, el día que ella deje a su casa para vivir conmigo será porque contamos con la aprobación del señor Tsukino. Él te respeta y no quiere pasar sobre tu autoridad

-Yo les aconsejé lo mismo –Apareció Mina- sabía como eras tú, papá y le dije a Serena que se escapara con él pero ella me dijo lo mismo, que Darién quería tu aprobación

-Mi hijo cree firmemente que usted ama a su hija y que será usted quien se la entregue, él está en la estación, esperando a que usted se la lleve ¡Ojala no se equivoque mi Darién! ¡Ojala y usted llegue con ella! No diré más nada, solo apelo a su amor de padre y piense que en sus manos esta que ella sea feliz o desdichada de su decisión depende además la felicidad de mi hijo, así que está en juego aquello

-Usted habla casi igual que su hijo, cree que con muchas palabras va a convencerme, pero no es así

-Mi hijo tenía razón, hablar con usted es como hablarle a un árbol

El señor Chiba salió y entró Ray corriendo a hablar con Artemis.

-¡Tío Artemis! ¿Está Taiki aquí?

-No, Ray ¿Sucede algo?

-Es Seiya, está en la estación dándole una paliza a Darién, él y sus amigos están como locos, son como diez, van a matarlo

-¡Por Dios! ¿Pero que le pasa a Seiya?

-Tío, haga algo

-Ahora mismo voy para allá

Serena estaba con Setsuna cuando sonó el teléfono y era el doctor.

-Hubo una equivocación con los exámenes, Setsuna solo está anémica no se va a morir –Dijo el medico-

-gracias doctor

Serena colgó y le dijo a su tía que todo estaría bien porque ella no iba a morir, en ese momento entran Mina y Luna.

-¡Serena! ¡Pronto! hay que ir a la estación –Dijo Luna-

-Seiya se ha vuelto loco y quiere matar a Darién –continuó Mina-

-No puede ser

Artemis se encontró en el camino con Taiki y le contó lo que pasaba con Seiya.

-Mi hermano ha perdido los estribos, hay que evitar algo terrible

-Por eso voy para allá

Ray entró al cuarto y vio a las mujeres asustadas.

-¡Serena! Tienes que ir a la estación, es tu oportunidad de irte con Darién –Le dijo-

Seiya estaba con sus amigos dándole de patadas a Darién quien estaba en el piso todo golpeado y con sangre en la cara, su padre llegó a defenderlo.

-¡Dejen a mi hijo en paz cobardes! Se aprovechan porque él es solo uno y ustedes como diez pero esto no se queda así

El señor Chiba tomó un palo y les dio a algunos pero Seiya lo agarró del cuello y lo lazó al suelo. Darién al ver esto se levantó y sacó fuerzas de flaqueza, cerca de él estaba la escopeta de Seiya y le apuntó a su rival.

-¡Con mi padre no te metas porque te mato!

Seiya estaba asustado temía por su vida, los ojos de Darién estabas oscuros y se veía un intenso odio. Cuando Artemis y Taiki llegaron Darién estaba en el suelo sobre Seiya dándole golpes en la cara pero al ver al Señor Tsukino se calmó y dejo al chico de coleta a un lado.

-¡Darién! Será mejor que nos vayamos, el tren va a salir –le dijo su padre-

Darién miró con tristeza a Artemis porque no había llevado a Serena con él y entendió que él no aprobaba su relación, subió al tren cuando escuchó la voz de la rubia.

-¡Darién! ¡Darién!

Los dos se miraron, la rubia se detuvo y vio que el tren empezaba su marcha, ella quiso correr tras el para subirse pero su padre la tomó de la mano y se lo impidió.

-No te irás con él

-¡Por favor papá! ¡Déjame ir con Darién! ¡Yo lo amo, lo amo de verdad!

Artemis miró a Darién y vio su tristeza y las lágrimas de su hija quien le seguía rogando de pronto recordó las palabras del señor Chiba y le dijo a su hija.

-Tienes mi permiso, ve con él, nadie te amará como él –y soltó su mano- ¡Corre Serena! ¡Tu Darién te espera!

Serena no podía creerlo y abrazó a su padre y corrió detrás del tren, Seiya quiso hacer algo pero Taiki se lo impidió. Darién le extendió la mano, estirando su cuerpo lo más que podía para tratar de alcanzarla, finalmente ella logró acercarse y él la ayudó a subir, se abrazaron y vieron desde la puerta a Artemis, Luna, Mina y los demás quienes se despedían de ellos.

Ray lloró ya no de tristeza sino de alegría ella deseaba que alguien la amara sinceramente como Serena a Darién y viceversa, Mina también lloraba, al fin su hermana sería feliz. Luna abrazó a Artemis y le agradeció.

-¿Crees que él la haga feliz?

-Sí –le respondió ella-

-La extrañaré

-Y ella a nosotros

Darién y Serena estaban muy felices y el señor Chiba se acercó a abrazarlos.

-Muchachos me da gusto por ustedes, ahora serán felices. Voy a estar en mi asiento por si me necesitan

El se fue y los dejó a solas nuevamente.

-¿Recuerdas? Fue así que nos conocimos, en un tren y te ayudé a subir

-Es cierto, solo que en ese momento jamás se me hubiera cruzado por la mente que tú y yo llegaríamos a amarnos

-¿Qué pensaste cuando me viste?

-Que eras uno de esos chicos a los que les gusta flirtear

-Y yo pensé que eras una de esas chicas a las que les gusta que les flirteen

-Bobo

-cabeza de chorlito

-No me digas así

-Entonces ¿como quieres que te diga? ¿Mi sol? ¿Mi princesa?

-Princesa está bien

-Bien princesa ¿Está lista para conocer tu palacio?

-Mi príncipe, no importa si no es un palacio, cualquier lugar a tu lado para mí será como el cielo

-¡Te amo Serena!

-¡Te amo Darién!

Se besaron y se abrazaron y juntos recordaron aquellos momentos que pasaron juntos en Europa y todas las locuras que habían vivido juntos, ahora un nuevo camino les quedaba por recorrer y la dicha que les proporcionaba saber que su amor podría contra cualquier cosa, contra viento y marea.

Fin….


End file.
